


•Eremika Fanfiction: Remember Me?!•

by SarahKhan121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eremika Kid, Eremika Week, F/M, Love, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: 6 Years Since He Disappeared….Vanished Just Into The Thin Air Just Like That! Leaving her alone once again in this Cruel World! He is known as humanity’s Biggest Enemy Now….Who was once recognised as Humanity’s Only Hope!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically continuation from Manga plot with some changes ….you will get to know as story progresses! Do read, share & comment!

##  _ **Chapter : 1** _

Just like any day….the sun rose from East making the whole city glow from its heat!

Just like every day everyone is back to their own chores !

Since that day of the new history of Shinganshina or to be more accurate the new Paradis….where there is no more walls, no more eldians & marliyans hatred….it was more like a new Era….Everything has just changed!

People know more about the truth with No Memory Loss….No Misconception Of Titans & Their Existence….Cause Titans Are Just A History Now Which Kids In Their Schools Learn About Their Past Existance!

6 Years….

6 Years Since He Disappeared….Vanished Just Into The Thin Air Just Like That! Leaving her alone once again in this Cruel World! He is known as humanity’s Biggest Enemy Now….Who was once recognised as Humanity’s Only Hope! But Something Tells Her….His Decision Changed The Whole Prespective! He Actually Changed This World….United Them To Fight Against Him! Sacrificed Himself….For The Cause Of His Own People! No Matter In Which Way But He Succeeded…Even If It Is By Being Cold Hearted Mass Murderer….She knows he was The Saviour, He Was No Monster!

But…..The Sad Part Is He Just Disappeared Like That 6 Years Back After That Rumbling Ended!

No One Noticed Him Since Then Nor His Giantic Titanic Body!

Did he deceive her all again? After making her that promise of returning back alive….wrapping around her that piece of cloth…before going for that final battle against everyone….Did he just die like that after doing so much….not even once meeting her again! Is he actually dead? Where is he? Where is Eren Yeager?

Just like any day….Mikasa starts her day thinking about him….just when her thoughts broke off hearing the powerful scream of her son….shrieking the hell out of her!

“ MOOMMM “

“Ahhh….Heyyy….” says Mikasa shocked watching that little guy running to her hurriedly with a backpack in his hand.

“ MOMMMM! GETTT ME MY FOOD HURRY! I GOTTA BE LATE FOR MY SCHOOL IF YOU JUST KEEP ON SITTING LIKE THAT! I AM HUNGRY” says the little guy with his loud voice.

“ Hush! Cant you speak a bit normally? I mean whats with all these shouting! I am not deaf!” scowls Mikasa as she gets up from the dining table.

The boy simply shrugs- Look Mom! I have no time for this….Alright! I am HUNGGRRYYY!

Ah that pout….thinks Mikasa….his cute little pout always makes her heart melt….and those Green eyes…it just reminds her of him! Thinking about him makes her Sad again!

Mikasa brings a plate full of noodles as she pushes it slightly towards the little devil on the other side of dining table.

The little guy hungrily takes the spoon out of it as he starts rolling the strands of noodles in it….and hurriedly stuffs them in his mouth.

Mikasa stares at her little boy silently observing his every features….his antics were just completely like his dad. Mikasa sighs….only if he was here! Suddenly her eyes fell on a small bruise on his forhead…Mikasa frowned….

When did he got that! Damn….did he just again fight with someone in his school yesterday!

This boy will surely make her crazy….

Mikasa glares at the green eyed little boy who was busy in gulping down his glass of water without noticing his mother’s furious glare!

Mikasa in serious tone- Eli…..Look at me!

Eli looks at his mother in confusion as he stops munching his food for a moment…

Eli mumbling – Yes Mom!

Mikasa scowls- What is with that scar on your head!

Eli gasps in shock as he looks else where but not in her eyes….he surely tried to hide that thing by bringing his most of the black hair upto his forehead so that his mother wont notice that scar!

Eli nervously while fidgeting a little as he speaks in his child like voice- Errmm…Its nothing…actually…I fell on the way while returning to home so I guess Got hurt a little!

Mikasa glares- Eli…Shut up! Dont dare you lie to me! Since you got admitted to the school…I have been receiving lots of complain due to your rude behaviour towards children! So dont give me that crap! Did you fight again with someone?

Eli glares back at his mother as he says raising his voice- Rude behaviour? I am not Rude! Its not my fault if those kids of my class bumps into me intentionally just to tease me ! I am not gonna keep my mouth shut if they taunts me by calling me Monster Baby! I am gonna punch their freaking ugly face for calling me that! I had enough of it! I am not weak or Something….

Mikasa scolds him as she raises her voice- Eli! Stop it! If they taunts you….its not necessary for you to reply them back! Stop being impulsive! You cant just beat up people if they tell you something! Learn to control yourself!

Eli tries to defend himself- But…

Mikasa holds his shoulders softly- Eli listen to me!

As Eli stares with his big green eyes, Mikasa with broken voice tells him- Punching someone or beating someone wont prove you strong! I know how it feels but you gonna get adjusted to this! You dont need to start a fight with someone if they say hateful words to you! I know you are strong Eli! But you need to control yourself! Your anger wont do any good….

Eli remains mum as he softly shrugs off his mother’s hand….taking his back pack on his back.

Eli calmly- I am done with my breakfast! Bye Mom!

Before Mikasa could say anything, Eli runs out of the house way to his school while Mikasa just whispers watching him running away- Bye! Just dont fall into any trouble Eli! You are the only one I have! I have lost everything in my life….I dont want to loose you!

Mikasa stares at sky scattered with clouds and the sun rays with birds flying…

Mikasa murmers as lone tear escapes from her eyes- Eren….I Wish You Were Here!

***********

Eli has been walking merrily along the way towards his school when he hears someone calling him from behind….

Eli turns around and squeals in happiness seeing the blonde hair guy with that scout uniform- Uncle Arlert!

The blond guy walks hurriedly towards him as he laughs- Its Armin!

Eli rolls eyes- oh yeah its the same thing! Arlert is also your name anyways!

Armin giggle- oh well young man ! Off to school ha? Come I will take you there!

Eli with his head high- No need! I can walk to my school myself!

Armin nods his head gently- ofcourse you can! But I have to make sure you dont fall in any trouble you know….or else your mom will be worried!

Eli frowns as he chirps in his child voice- Wait Mom asked you to follow me!

Armin nods in negetive as he nervously says- No No….Not that lately she is being really worried about you! So I thought to have a check on you….

Eli yells angrily- Heyyyy! What the hell is wrong with everyone damn it! I am not a toddler or something! I dont need anyone! I can look out for myself! I am freaking 5 years! Leave me Alone uncle Arlert ! You have your own daughter….Just look after that pathetic princess of Yours!

Saying this….Eli ran off hurriedly before Armin could follow him any further.

Armin was shocked by his reaction! He wasnt expecting such outburst! He was not told by Mikasa to follow him….he just did it cause he felt he had some responsibility towards his best friend’s son after what just happened a week back in his school!

But today this out burst….he just completely reminded of HIM!

It wasnt for first time….Eli was like this anyways since he was born….stubborn & pure brat with that pathetic anger of him but he usually doesnt talk like this with him….he is really fond of his uncle Arlert & his only friend Alina Arlert….his & Annie ‘s daughter! Yes They are no more titan shifters now! That power & the curse got ended 6 years back immediately after the rumbling! They were all normal now….

Alina is 4 now….a year younger than Eli…She still didnt get admission in school yet , most probably after she turns 5….she will also start going to school and accompany Eli too…

But well right now Armin is concerned about Eli sudden outburst….did he get into an argument with Mikasa again in morning! He seemed really pissed off hearing his mother’s name!

He needs to talk to Mikasa right now….

***********

Eli was breathing heavily as he stops mid way & looks back….damn his little legs are paining now! He just ran a marathon to escape from Armin.

Aaahhh He hates just being lectured every damn time! Nobody just understands him & his point of view! His mom only thinks him of as some brat who doesnt listen to her or something! What she doesnt understand is….Eli is just tired of this daily bully of him in school by calling him some monster’s child, Titan baby, illegitimate kid etc etc ! When he tries to explain this to his mom….all she tells him to not react to them! Like how the hell….why wont he react to those carzy bunch of people who simply insults him! Eli’s anger just rose thinking about all these! He realises…he just ran off bit too far from his school….in some empty area with less people walking around! The area has some broken houses all around….people dont live here now much! Duh he is in no mood to walk back to his school….missing a day at school wont be any harm ,thinks Eli.

He just notices a bench a bit far…..and walks towards it & sit down!

He wants to be alone from his mother’s scoldings and lectures! Eli always wondered why he didnt have a father like every other kid! He has been numerous times taunted about this by some adults in their neighbours! They simply call him Titan Baby & he hate that Word Titan! He doesnt really know what are those but once he heard some students in school talking about it….Titans were some bad ugly creatures who used to be on this land some years back! And Eli understood he was simply called those ugly creature’s kid….

Once he dared to ask his mother about his own dad….but didnt get any answer from her instead he made her sad for some unknown reasons. He hates his mom to be sad or to cry! Its true his mom is strict in many ways and over protective too but Eli loves his Mom very much….just only he wishes if only she understood his feelings! Since Eli never questioned his mom about his Dad whom he never met!

Eli was lost in his thoughts as he was swinging his small legs over the bench absent mindedly….when all of a sudden he felt some one was watching him from far….Eli’s eyes travelled up infront of him as he felt alert all of sudden….

He noticed a Silhouette infront of him……on the wall ahead of that old broken house…someone is standing behind HIM!

**_To be continued….._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying so he started limping away slowly while Eli kept on staring at him….  
> There was something about this person which was bothering little Eli so much….  
> While at a distance the man halts and glances back at Eli as THEIR GREEN EYES STARED BACK AT EACH OTHER!

**Chapter 2**

  
Pouring some water over the flower pot…..Mikasa finishes off her gardening in the small court yard behind her house….  
As she was about to enter….inside the house….she notices someone standing far away….probably waiting for her…  
Glancing over the person, Mikasa’s eyes brighten with surprise…  
Mikasa looking at the person- Armin! What a pleasent surprise!  
Armin foolishly grins- Ahhh….Hi! Errmm…Mikasa!  
Mikasa smiles slightly- So what brings you….here? In such an early morning? I suppose you should be with your scouts at the moment …Captain Armin Arlert!  
Armins nervously Chuckles – Well ya….I do have a meeting with commander Hanjee today! So….well….but I came here to talk something important with you!  
Mikasa stares at Armin blankly as she says- Go On!  
Armin nervously- Wont you ask me to come inside? I guess….too much heat today…Outside!  
Mikasa with a blank nod- Oh yes….Sorry for keeping you standing outside! Come in…  
Saying this Mikasa goes in while Armin follows her as he whispers silently- Its Okay!  
***********  
  
That silhouette…..some one is right behind him!  
Eli eyes widen as he stares at that silhouette….who is that? Who must be standing behind him?  
Oh my god is he in danger? His mom has always told him to be careful about child kidnappers which roam in corner of every silent place….  
Oh god the place is so silent….Eli thinks suddenly…he has started to feel nervous already!  
Should he look back or should he….Run!  
The silhouette was still there….  
Gaining lots of courage…Eli swiftly looks behind his back…  
To his shock he absolutely finds no one there…  
Eli looks back to the wall where the silhouette was present….to his surprise, there wasnt any presence of silhouette either…  
Eli was confused….Was he dreaming or something?  
He tries to glance behind to notice if someone is still there or not!  
Wind starts blowing around the area as Eli hears the wheezing sound of it….making him kind of shake in fear as he realised he is sitting all alone in this whole destructed area with no sight of any single person.  
**********  
Mikasa glances back at Armin from kitchen who was sitting around the small round table with a nervous look.  
“Whats wrong with him? Why does he look tense? ”  
Thinks Mikasa….  
With two cups of tea in a tray…Mikasa sits opposite Armin face to face.  
Armin looks up at her and smiles…  
Mikasa sipping the tea as she says boringly- So Armin? Whats the matter? You wanted to say somthing…What is it?  
Armin hesitantly stares at Mikasa- Yeah….err….Its…Its about Eli!  
Mikasa’s eyes widen as she stops drinking the tea and stares at Armin while he continues- Your Son!  
Before he could say a word more , Mikasa interrupted as she looked desperate- What about Eli? Is he alright? Did he do anything in school again?  
Armin trying to calm Mikasa- Hey calm down! There isnt anything like that but….  
Mikasa calming down a bit- But What?  
Armin taking deep breath- Mikasa listen! Whatever I am gonna tell you…dont take it other wise! You know very well….Right from his birth I have always looked at him as my own Son!  
Mikasa keeps on staring at Armin with no expression as he continues- I have never seen him different even when Alina was born…the thing is actually….I think you need to deal with him carefully Mikasa!  
Mikasa frowns as she at Armin- What do you mean by that?  
Armin taking deep breath- Today I saw him walking in tense mood….more like he was upset on something! As my meeting was in the afternoon…I decided to follow him to check on him if he was actually fine! He seemed okay after sometime from his expression though I decided to bid him a Hi! He was quite happy seeing me until I mentioned about you telling me to check on him whenever I can last week! He was furious….he almost reminded me of Eren! Well I dont blame his rudeness after all its all about genes…  
Armin chuckles a bit then suddenly turning serious he looks at Mikasa- I think you are being too harsh on Him Mikasa!  
Mikasa kept looking at Armin blankly when she said coldly- What do you mean by being harsh? Are you gonna tell me he is being rude due to me? Or his feisty behaviour is due to me? I know what I am doing & What is good for him! I am his mother!  
Armin sternly- that’s not the point Mikasa! You know it! More Over didnt you two had an argument before he left for school? Dont lie to me!  
Mikasa coldly- it wasnt an argument! I was simply trying to put some sense in his head! I cant let him be like Eren! I cant let that anger thing control him! He needs to understand the world is cruel but beautiful too which his father never understood! (Whispers Mikasa)  
Armin sighing- You know what is the main problem! You are taking his freedom away! Making him sit in the home all day wont solve anything….people wont stop saying crap about him! You both need to live freely! You need to let him open to people! By trying to make him home sick….you cant anyway control his anger! You are simply worsening it!  
Mikasa glares- Let him open to people? Yeah right! So that he could kick their butts everytime they open their filthy mouth! Armin….just incase let me remind you! The people around here dont really like our presence! And I dont want my baby to suffer their hatred! Anyways he is indeed going to school….he is learning things there! What he isnt understanding is….loosing his cool wont help him! Its better to ignore people rather than pushing ourselves into hell! Let people say whatever they want….We are happy in our own small world!  
Armin raising his voice- Really Mikasa? That what you think? Hiding yourself into this small house….letting Eli be bored all alone in this home! Doing such! What difference are you making? As You Said People Will Speak Shit! Why do you care? What are you afraid off? Its better to live a life the way you want rather than crawling into darkness!  
Mikasa sharply- I DONT CARE! I KNOW WHERE ARE YOU HEADING TO?! YOU WANT ME TO JOIN SCOUTS BACK! DONT YOU? 100TH TIMES I HAVE TOLD YOU….IT AINT HAPPENING! TILL HE COMES BACK….I Need Answers! Answer for running away from me once again!  
Armin freaks out- Stop it Mikasa! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? IT HAS BEEN 6 DAMN YEARS! EREN IS DEAD! And Humanity Needs Back Their Strongest Soilder!  
Mikasa glares as she raises her voice coldly- No he isnt….my heart doesnt believe it! I am sure he is alive…somewhere…  
Tears welled up in her eyes- He is just running from us again & again! And I dont understand Why! He promised me for the final time….He will come back to me! If he was here….Eli & me wouldnt have been this much miserable!  
Armin shocked- Can you stop it Mikasa? I know you miss him….We miss him too….But he is gone! Accept the reality! Move forward Mikasa! You are only ruining Eli ‘s life! Lastly….You do know how the people acknowledges Eren Now! He is known as Humanity’s Biggest Threat in History! Doesnt matter what result has brought from that rumbling! Killing thousands of lives! A murderer is always a murderer!  
Mikasa stares at Armin coldly but says nothing as he continues- Eli is still a kid….he doesnt know about his father even! While the people suspects him of Eren’s kid! Though they only suspect but have no confirmation! I suggest you….  
Mikasa retorts back- I dont need your suggestion Armin! And What proof do you have that Eren is dead? Did you see his body? Or his titanic form again? What makes you so sure of it! Well I dont take any of it….He was your best freind….And you only speak of him being dead! WHY!  
Mikasa suddenly holds Armins collar freaking the hell out of him as she shouts- Why? Did you kill him by your own hands? To save humnaity….you were the one who suggested his death!  
Armin shocked trying to get rid of her clutch around his collar- Hell No! Whats wrong with you?  
Mikasa leaves him with a jerk- I dont care what anyone says….I believe he is alive! Only if he returns to us one day….  
Armin sharply as he says hesitantly- Will you be able to forgive him even if he returns from his grave?  
************  
Eli is walking hurriedly all alone towards his home….he has gone bit far today….  
Moreover he just bunked his school today, he honestly prays…..none of the teachers notices him all of sudden from no where….  
The Sun was just on top of him shining brightly….it was quite hot due to the sun rays…  
Eli keeps on looking behind at times for some wierd reason….  
From a time being, he felt he was being followed by someone! But he couldn’t notice anyone keeping an eye on him…  
Eli was taking his steps faster….a creepy feeling was eating him out. He was feeling nervous…  
Someone is definitely following him….or was it just his intution!  
Eli was walking hurriedly without looking infront when suddenly he bumped into someone and fell on the ground….  
Eli while rubbing his nose looks upwards and finds two men with hat staring at him angrily.  
One man says- Heyyy you little brat! Whats up with you? Are you blind or something!  
Suddenly the other man eyes shone brightly as he grinned wickedly- Oh look who is here! The child of the devil…..! ELI….ACKREMAN! THE LITTLE BASTARD….SON OF THAT FREAK!  
While other man whispers – Wait….Ackerman? I dont think or remember that monster name as of some Ackraman….it was Yeager!  
Eli was scowling at them while still being sitting on ground but not understanding a single thing about what they were talking about but it was definitely something about his name!  
Eli angrily- Hey! Whom are you talking to?  
The two guys glared at him as one of them pulled him up holding his collar freaking the hell out of him- Hey You Shut Your Filthy Mouth Up! Who even gave you permission to wander in these streets! If the rumours are true of you being the son of that BASTARD! You & your filthy mom should be extint!  
Saying this he threw Eli away letting him fall again….  
After that both of the men left while laughing loudly making Eli angry more….at that moment he felt like punching the faces of those two old creeps.  
He was about to stand and run after them when suddenly a young lad came infront of him….his hair was quite long and the long bangs he had were covering his one eye….he had a stretcher in his one hand which was supporting him to stand still….  
Eli notices closely and realises….the guy has a bandage too around his head….  
As Eli was lost in noticing, the stranger brings a water bottle infront of him….making him snap out of his senses…  
The stranger with deep voice as he stares deeply into Eli eyes while bending a bit- Hey You! You left it there in the bench! I had been following you with my broken leg till here….Kid You Run So Fast! What’s the hurry? Here Put it back in your Bag!  
Eli blinks his eyes nervously as suddenly it clicked him….Was it this guy following him all the way till here! But back then….there was no one in that barren land!  
Eli with shaking hands takes the bottle away from the stranger’s hand…  
The guy then stands straight from his bending position as he glances back at Eli….  
The Sunrays fell on his body as his face shone bright….while Eli eyes widen as he still kept on staring at him while still being on the ground!  
While Eli was all numb, the guy asks coldly- Do you think you can stand….Kid?  
Eli was scared….he didn’t know Why! But he was….all he could do was nod his head swiftly in positive way..  
The stranger with blank look replies- Great Then!  
Saying so he started limping away slowly while Eli kept on staring at him….  
There was something about this person which was bothering little Eli so much….  
While at a distance the man halts and glances back at Eli as THEIR GREEN EYES STARED BACK AT EACH OTHER!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's eyes widen as he could identify those uniforms on dead bodies ….it was same as uncle Armin ‘s.
> 
> He was scared now more….what happened here?! He didnt know and doesnt care….he needs to search his mother…
> 
> Eli cried out if fear as he kept running “ Mom…..Mom…..”
> 
> He turns back and was shocked to hell as he saw those monsters so close to him, one hand was trying to reach him as he doges his head from the clutch….of the monster…
> 
> All of a sudden Eli freaks out in fear as a monster body just falls infront of him….scaring the hell out of him as he starts wailing loudly….

Eli peeps through the door of his house which was kept slightly ajar…

He scans around the house with his big green eyes trying to spot someone particular…

The house looks almost empty while Eli hears whistle coming from kitchen side…

His Mom must be up there cooking something….Eli sighs in relief thinking he wont be needing to face her at the moment.

Just when his breath got caught as he feels two hand on his shoulder from the back….

Eli hears the sarcastic tone from back “ Woww….Eli….Whom are you searching?”

Eli swiftly turns around as he jumps back letting the door open completely while being already inside the house….

Eli grins nervously as he stares at the person standing infront of him now “ Errm….Nothing…I Just….Hahaha(nervous laughter)….You Scared Me Mom”

Mikasa raising her one brow as she stands while folding her hands “ Oh Really! Eli is scared….of ME? I See….Thats really something astonishing….”

Mikasa lets out a cuckle while watching Eli staring at her widely still confused on something….

Eli giggles awkwardly- Ah Very Funny Mom! Errmmm I go & change my clothes….

Eli quickly turns around & was about to leave when Mikasa calls him out “ Wait….Ermmm did you come home a bit early today?”

Eli stiffens as he started shaking a bit but controls as he says hesitantly “ No…ermmm…The school….I…actually….our class ended early today…nothing else mom…I better go change my clothes”

Before Mikasa could reply Eli ran upstairs to his room….

While Mikasa kept on wondering all confused “ Why does it feel like…Eli is being tensed or worried due to something!”

As soon as the thought strikes her…Mikasa ‘s protective instinct immediately activated…as Mikasa frowns “ Is he hiding something from me!”

**********

Eli closes the door behind him quickly as he starts to take deep breaths. He gulps hard as he started to feel all nervous….he never really lies to his mom & has always been honest with her.

But today….he had to lie….or else his mom would be super upset with him knowing he didnt attend school today instead ran away even bit far due to his over flowing emotions! And he hates to make his mom upset….if his mom gets to know the truth not only she will be upset, she will be mad at him too for running away like this….!

Eli could feel himself shaking slightly as he slides down the door and sits on floor…

What’s happening to him! Why was he feeling scared all of sudden!

All of sudden flashes of those pair of deep green eyes came to his mind…

Eli gasps….that man….he followed him all the way….to give him his water bottle! But How come he didnt notice him back then in that barren destructed area….

Eli remembers that silhouette hovering over him from behind….Was that…that guy?

But….he didnt saw anyone there! Eli could feel a gush of fear running through his veins…

He never felt this much scared in his life….it wasnt only fear….but it is something else which is haunting….him!

Was he scared of those two men who almost bullied him & he was about to hit them back! No….he has started fight & opposed many….but he never felt such ever! He isnt afraid of anyone….

Eli tries to calm his breathing to make his mind stable….

If he keeps on shaking like this & be nervous all time….his mom would surely caught his lie perfectly!

Nor that he ever escaped by telling lies to her….he didnt even lie much….due to his mom’s super active nervous system! She surely detects his made up stuffs so he in the end just stopped making them up….Eli bets already that his mom must have already identified something….

Lost in the thoughts Eli suddenly freaks out as he hears a loud knock on the door of his room…

“ Eli….Have you change your uniform yet? Come down honey….I have cooked your favourite dish today!”

Eli starts panicking as he quickly push himself to the door so that Mikasa cant open the door & come in.

Hearing a thud against the door concerns Mikasa as she asks “ Eli….Hey! Is everything alright? Should I come in?”

Eli freaks out as he says hurriedly “Noooo….I….I am fine Mom! Just err….I am coming…”

Mikasa with doubtful voice- Err….Well…Okay I am waiting….Hurry! The food will be cold…

Saying this Mikasa hesitantly leaves from there while Eli pushes his ears against the door as he hears his mom’s foot steps fading away making him believe that she actually left!

Eli sighs in relief….he better acts all normal infront of his mom Now….or else she will really be mad at him!

**********

As Eli munches the bread & steak together….Mikasa keenly notices Eli is lost in some thoughts as he eats his lunch…

His little adorable face was reflecting worry & tension moreover Eli wasnt even looking at her all these while….it was like he was trying not to make an eye contact with Mikasa! And Mikasa well knows he does it when he tries to hide sommething…

Taking a bite from the bread , Mikasa from no where breaks the sillence “ Hiding something Eli?”

Eli stiffens as he looks up at His mother- Huh?

Mikasa boringly- You wanna spill the beans?

Eli stammers a bit but raises his voice- Huh? What…Wh…at are you talking about?

Mikasa shrugs as she stares at Eli with a suspicious look and replies all calm “ You know Eli….your face reflects everything! So….is everything okay? Like in school? You might share with me!”

Hearing the word school , Eli in his high pitch tone replies “ Damn Mom! Whats wrong with you? SINCE I HAVE COME HOME YOU JUST KEEP ON SUSPECTING ME AS IF I DID SOME KIND OF CRIME! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!”

Saying so Eli runs upstairs shocking Mikasa as she calls him back from behind “ Eli Wait…What the hell is wrong with ya! Come down right now….”

Mikasa hears sound of closing the door with force from upstairs….she was hell confused with such behaviour!

She kept on staring upstairs wondering did she actually say something wrong this time! She was simply asking her son to open up and share his problems with her!

Mikasa calls again “ Eli! Eli! Are you hearing me? Come down!”

Getting no response from Eli….Mikasa sits back on the chair with a huff…

Mikasa feels empty all over inside….She isn’t understanding what she have to do to make Eli understand that she only cares for his safety! After all these time she has only lost her close ones every now and then….And now she only have Eli!

She cant afford to loose him….now..

##  _** (Flashback) ( 5 Hours Back To Mikasa Armin Conversation ) ** _

Armin says hesitantly- Will you be able to forgive him even if he returns from his grave?

Mikasa being emotionless- I dont know what are you talking about…

Armin became suddenly furious- You know very well What I am talking about! Eren might be our friend but that doesn’t change the fact that he has killed so many people during the rumbling & before….This world wont forgive him….Neither me…even if he is dead…

Mikasa snaps at Armin- Really? Then this should also apply with Annie too? Doesnt it? She killed so many people too for whatever reason….if you can give her a second chance….no you not only gave second chance….you eventually fell in love with murderer Armin…then Why not Eren? He had reasons for his actions & you in the end accepted his actions & we all created an Aly with him….What happened now Armin?

Armin astonished- Oh Wooo Hold On! We allied with him cause we had no other options after what he did…even if it was good for the mankind….Does it really change truth? Will it change the viewpoint of people? And about Annie…I never forgave her for what she did to our people in scouts! And she knows it too …. we just settled an understanding between us…But here we are talking about Eren Yeager…He almost exterminated people around the island of paradis…he is known as humanity’s enemy…no matter what we consider him as…this fact wont change…and this is the only danger for Eli ‘s life!

Mikasa remains mum and stares at the blonde’s blue eyes…

As he continues- Listen Mikasa you might think I hate Eren now or Something like that….But to be honest I cant hate him! For god sake he was my best friend but at same time he had done crimes which cant be ignored….honestly I feel…it is good that he is gone!

Mikasa gave a look at Armin which clearly was murderous but Armin continued inspite of that “ Cause my concern is Eli….I wonder how will he react when he will know his father’s truth…I know you are not planning to tell him anytime soon but one day he will learn! One day people will learn his truth….And I am afraid for that day…And due to this I believe Eren is dead for good! Atleast as time will pass by…people will tend to get adjust with history while rumours of Eli being Eren’s son will soon fade & Eli existence wont be a problem for them…but if Eren appears from nowhere in your life which wont be but incase if such a miracle happens…it wont be good for Eli!”

Mikasa doesnt say a word…just kept on staring at Armin….

Her eyes were blank & empty but he could notice the pain in them which she was trying to supress….his intention was not to hurt her…but he had to speak the fact so that she can start accepting it.

Realising Mikasa wont say anything….Armin decides to leave…

He turns around and was about to step toward the door when he halts and looks at Mikasa “ I have no business in telling what to do & what not! But I want to suggest you tell Eli the truth of his father before he comes to know from else where! And try to understand him Mikasa….dont lock him up in this house! It wont help but will only make him lonely….Handle him with care thats all I wanna say!”

##  _**(Flashback ends)** _

Mikasa sighs….thinking of what Armin said! She doesnt know what Armin said was right or wrong! She knows one thing…Armin was right about Eren’s deeds…

He has killed people & that wont change…can she forgive him for that? She doesnt know…& she doesn’t agree to Armin ‘s not able to forgive Eren behaviour!

She wont be judging Eren’s behaviour unless she gets to know proper reason for hid actions….there were so many unspoken words between them…

He promised her he will return alive to her after everything is fixed….no matter what he promised this time he would come back to his home…thats Her!

She could feels her cheeks getting wet again….Mikasa wipes her tears off hurriedly as she tries to control her emotions….

She might not really care about his sins now , what matters to her that he should be alive….Armin cant be right about this…he cant be DEAD! EREN NEEDS TO COME BACK…

But right now she has to take care of someone else…she will make everything Alright for her little baby…

Mikasa gets up from the seat as she heads upstairs…

********

Gigantic monsters were running towards one direction….there were plenty of them…steam were coming from all sides…

Eli was laying on ground as he opens his eyes to the sound of rumbling….

He was in state of shock as he looks around…..

Those creepy monsters were all around him….as if like their prime aim is to hunt him down…

Eli starts screaming in fear as his eyes become blurry due to tears…

Eli cries out as he stands on his feet “ Mom….Mom….Save me! Mom….Help!”

He tries to look around for his mom but seems like he was all alone in that huge field….

Without wasting time he started running to opposite direction where he saw a gap to escape from those huge humanoids….

Eli was trying to run as fast as he could but those monsters were faster than him……all he could do was run & run & not look back….

He was breathing rapidly….his small legs were hurting….as he kept on running all he could see was death bodies all around him…they were scouts…

Eli's eyes widen as he could identify those uniforms on dead bodies ….it was same as uncle Armin ‘s.

He was scared now more….what happened here?! He didnt know and doesnt care….he needs to search his mother…

Eli cried out if fear as he kept running “ Mom…..Mom…..”

He turns back and was shocked to hell as he saw those monsters so close to him, one hand was trying to reach him as he doges his head from the clutch….of the monster…

All of a sudden Eli freaks out in fear as a monster body just falls infront of him….scaring the hell out of him as he starts wailing loudly….

But then he realises the Monster wasnt moving as blood spilled out from its neck and steam was coming out..

How did it die! But there is no time to wonder….as Eren found himself standing infront of a huge monster which was smiling at him….not exactly but its teeth and face were like it was smiling…it had a different body structure….

Eli couldn’t move a bit…he completely froze at its spot…the gigantic hand was approaching towards him….his voice wasnt coming out….his tears just dried out as he felt completely frozen and in shock stage….

The hand was about to make a grip on him when he suddenly found himself being carried out by another monstrous hand as it took him far away from that smiling monster clutch but surprisingly the monstrous grip wasnt hard or rough…it held him delicately….Eli slowly looks around…to see who was this…

With fear & tears in his eyes he stares at it & he was just shocked to what he just saw…Eli finds out a human coming out from the nape of monster….

He couldnt clearly see the face but their eyes met as the monstrous hand brought him closer to him …..

The green eyes stared deeply into his as he speaks “ You Are Safe…”

Eli couldnt speak a word instead he was just staring back at his eyes….

The eyes…..spoke something different to him but before he could see his face….Eli finds himself falling from the monsters hand as some one cuts his hand off….

Eli screams out of his lungs but before any thing could happen….that same green eyed man held him this time by his own hand….and stopped him from falling as he was hanging in air…

He speaks “ Dont worry Eli…I wont let anything happen to you”

Everything started to vanish around while the little green eyed boy stared at the green eyed DEVIL…

And just then Eli started to realise something he has seen those pair of eyes before too….

“ Aaaaaa…..Wait……”

Eli wails out as he opens his eyes wide as he tries to hold something in air….

Hearing his loud scream….Mikasa opens her eyes quickly as she raises her head up from the bed….

Mikasa finds out Eli staring at the ceiling while his one hand was raised in the air making a fist….

Mikasa worried as she quickly gets up from ground and sits on Eli’s bed besides him.

All this time Mikasa was siting near Eli’s bed when she found Eli slept off after retorting her back…

The sun had already set….and the time was nearing to night….more likely past the evening…

All these while she was only staring at her child’s face lovingly which resembled so much like Eren when he used to be sleeping….Eli looked so calm when his eyes were closed and he was in deep slumber….

Mikasa ran her hand through his black hair trying to not wake him up & let him sleep so that his anger subsides….during this she herself doesnt know when her eyes closed and she slept putting her head on his bed..

Her sleep just broke when she heard Eli ‘s loud scream out of fear….

Mikasa as she quickly pulled Eli out of bed and brought him close to her chest…

She noticed tears in corner of his eyes & cheeks completely wet…which implies he has been crying all these while…

Worry took place on Mikasa as she hugged him closely and asked softly “ Eli What happened baby? Did you have a bad dream?”

Eli clutches her gown in fear as he hugs her in return, only whispers absent minded “ That Man….I Saw….”

Mikasa could hear his blabbering…

She pulled his face back so that she could stare at him while breaking his trance….

Mikasa asks “ Sweet heart! You okay? What happened?”

And Just then Eli realises he was in his home near his mom….

Eli in his child like voice as tears fell “ Mumma…I…we… are at home!”

Mikasa rubbing of his tears “ Yes Eli we are at home….Did you have a bad dream?Why are you crying?”

Eli stares back at Mikasa with his wide eyes shocked….as realisation hits him upon…

Those eyes….he dreamt of those eyes….so many times….and today….

Wait he saw those eyes somewhere….flashes of that limping stranger face came on his mind at once….when he stared at him with his green eyes….

Eli freaks out “ That man….I saw that man….”

Mikasa confused “ What man are you talking about Eli?”

Eli looks at Mikasa shocked and realises he wont be telling his mother about that man he met today & that his eyes resembles to the man’s eyes which oftenly comes in his dreams & everytime saves him from those monsters….but who is that man? How come he arrives in his dreams! And those monsters….

Eli hugs his mom out of fear as he starts crying.. water pouring down his eyes as he sniffs..

Mikasa was terrified “ Eli….What happened? Dont get scared….Mumma is here and everything will be fine!”

Eli stammers as he cries- mom…m…I saw those monsters again….

Mikasa stiffens a bit knowing well what he was talking about….

Eli continues as he cries “ They almost caught me but I ran and ran….I searched you mom but you werent there….I was all alone… I….was scared…”

Mikasa rubbing his back as she tries to calm him down as his voice was breaking her own heart “ Sssh Eli…Everything is fine….I am here now with you! Ssh you are safe!”

Eli whimpers “ Mom….why…t..those th…ings come in my dreams! And that man…”

Eli stops as he realises what he was spilling….but mikasa caught his word as she asks worriedly ” Which man?”

Eli taking deep breath as his cries subsided a bit “ Its…A….man everytime…rescues me”

He carefully said the truth without revealing much….

Mikasa remains silent for a while as she cuddles Eli and says while placing kiss over his hair “ See….In the end you are safe….thats what matters”

Eli curiously as he looks at his mom “ But those monsters….why do they always try to harm me? From many years….they only come in my dreams….do they really exist mom?”

Mikasa knows the feeling of seeing those monsters in dreams….she also experiences same thing but difference is she only sees Eren leaving her alone forever, disappearing into a group of titans….and never returning back…

But one thing she never understood why and how does Eli gets those dreams? He never got to know about titan existence not yet…he never experienced those fears which she and Eren did then how…

Eli calls her out breaking her thoughts “ Mom….”

Mikasa looks back at Eli and smiles “ No they dont….there is no such things which exist…its all in your head..dont worry nothing will harm you…I wont let anyone do that…”

Mikasa hugs her son as she pats his back while Eli remains lost in thoughts wondering how come those green eyes in his dreams matches with that limping stranger’s green eyes when such gigantic monsters dont even exist…

Does that mean that green eyed saviour is REAL?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Okay I guess this chapter was bit boring but then it was necessary for the future chapters .Anyways do like, comment and share.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli was highly shocked at the sudden action as he couldnt understand what just happened…those people were close, he could hear them…
> 
> But he was still in shock that who just pulled him in…he turned his head around and just when the lightening stroke again revealing the face infront of him….
> 
> Eli eyes widen as he was about to say something but before that his mouth was forced to shut by a strong hand as Eli started to fidget under the hold in fear while the graspy deep voice wishpers ”SSSSH….CALM DOWN”

##  **_Chapter: 4_ **

Stirring a spoon in the bowl of stew….Mikasa glances at Eli from the corner of her eyes….from the kitchen.

Eli was being quite than his usual self….like he has that sadness and guilty expression on his face since he woke up from that bad dream of his…

It was night by now….Mikasa is making their dinner while Eli was just sitting in the dining space….staring at the book infront of him…

But Mikasa could clearly see through him….Eli was just lost in somewhere else but had no concentration in the book…

He was just 5 but he was a school going boy too….though he was in nurseries they did have some sort of studies and exams! Eli had a brilliant mind most probably it was because he was half Ackraman too….he is sharp and intelligent even the school authorities knew that….but due to the rumours of him being the child of the last holder of founding titan who almost crushed the whole world ….Eli is treated very differently! Mikasa knew that well but she doesnt care about the people around her….for her , Eli getting adequate knowledge from school matters the most.

Eli came out of his trance as soon as he heard Mikasa calling out his name….

Mikasa placing a bowl of soup infront him- Eli….You seem lost!

Eli stares at his mother shocked but then composes himself- Huh…What?

Mikasa raises her eye brows as she sat opposite him – Hmmm….you seem to be thinking about something else! Cause I dont see you studying for real!

Eli was confused about what to answer….it was true he wasnt actually studying….he was thinking about his dream and that stranger….but he cant let his mom know that!

Eli confidently as he argues back – Mommm….Can you stop overthinking ? Alright? I was….just feeling sleepy okay!

Eli tries to give a fake yawn and acts sleepy in his childish voice - aahhh….I am hungry! M..moomm…Lets get…done with the dinner!

Eli was about to take the empty small bowl and pour the soup into it when Mikasa holds his hand stopping him and says “ You….are Red! It means you are hiding something form me! What is it?”

Eli feels heat travelling through his round cheeks….he started to feel nervous & embarrass at same time.

He shrugs off her hand as he angrily says- Heyyyy Whats The Problem! Seriously? Why do you always suspect me of hiding something!

Mikasa rolls her eyes as she takes her seat- Always? Nope….you rarely hide something from me! Isnt it? Cause you are really bad at hiding anyways…so whatever it is you can tell me…I am your Mom after all!

Eli frowns at Mikasa and was just about to say something but she interrupts “ You can take your time….I am not forcing you Okay! “

Eli stares at his mom a bit stunned while Mikasa continues softly- You think I am just an annoying over protective stupid mother right? I am sorry about that….I just cant stop caring about you (pauses a bit as she stares directly into those green eyes) You are the only one I have now!

Eli could feel the sadness in his mother voice….he feels bad….as he realises he has somewhat made his mom upset! And he feels bad about it now…his mom is not annoying…yeah she kinda gets into his head at times but he loves her!

Eli with guilt ridden eyes and broken voice- Mom I didnt mean to hurt you by any way…

Mikasa looks at Eli a bit stunned as Eli says “ You know I Love You! Please dont say that you are annoying….”

Mikasa sighs seeing those eyes & the puppy face…

He resembles him so much….thinks Mikasa!

Mikasa smiles lightly- So you want to say something?

Eli lowers his eyes….he wasnt really sure about how his mother will react knowing he didnt go to school today rather ran off a bit far away without her …he never really get the chance to roam around the city like other kids do. He is always stuck in his home, occasionally Mikasa just take him with her to market place…

Fearing his mother’s reaction….Eli thinks maybe this isnt the right time….moreover if he actually tells about meeting with a stranger who kind of matches with the person he sees in his dream….his Mom gonna freak out a big time.

Seeing Eli being silent, Mikasa realised he was hesitating….but rather asking him again Mikasa calmly says “ Its Okay…You can tell me some other time! Let’s have our dinner!”

Back of the mind, Mikasa was pretty much sure something was wrong….and she needs to find it out! If Eli doesnt tell her, she will find it out by herself!

***********

Walking across the corridor of school, Eli heads for his class…his head was lowered as his gaze was fixed to the ground.

He was completely in guilt mood for still hiding about bunking the school day before.

So today he swore to himself….he will never do that again…

Today he will concentrate only at his studies and wont care about what people tell him…or joke about him…

Eli enters the classroom as he gazes upwards and finds other kids staring at him awkwardly …. same weird looks at him….

His green eyes rolled in a dull way as he heads towards a seat…

He could hear whispers around but this time Eli decided to be unaffected!

Eli was about to take a seat in the 3rd bench when a boy ran to him and pushed him aside while occupying the seat at the same time…

Eli looked at him with a scowling face while that kid simply showed him tounge sticking out…

Eli decided to ignore him as he walked to the last bench and sat there alone with annoyance on his face….while that boy just smirked at him evilly…

Eli sighed, he just doesn’t understand why these people are so problematic towards him…

He just shoves off the whole feeling of being hated at that moment before it could take over his mind….just when the teacher entered the class and everyone stood up to show respect including Eli….

*******

The Class got over as the bell rang…it was break time now…

Eli takes his back pack on his back as he starts walking out silently with a tiffin box in his hand. Just when he suddenly tripped off at door making him fall on the ground with thud as the tiffin box slipped of his hand and fell a bit far as it got opened with the sandwich falling out of it…

Eli was completely shocked by the incident as he just kept on laying flat on his chest staring at the falling sandwich on ground which his mother made for him….while the corridor echoed with laughter all around him…

Eli found someone with huge chubby legs standing infront of him as his green eyes travelled upwards to check who it was….

As soon as his eyes met with the huge chubby faced kid , Eli narrowed his eyes at him as the kid opened its big mouth “ Hellooooo….Titan Baby! Whats up ha? Didnt say Hi yet to me??”

Eli sighed heavily as he finally got off from the ground and stood on his feet….ignoring the huge kid infront of him Eli dusts of the dirt from his shirt as he passes by him with his head high….moves ahead to pick up the sandwich and tiffin box.

Watching Eli ignoring him like this surprises the kid, as he immediately kicks away the tiffin box bit far while picking up the sandwich himself.

Eli stares at him shocked as annoyance took over him immediately.

As he turns his hands into fists, Eli hears the kid telling him- Oi, What so hurry? We need to talk….

The huge kid shows the sandwich infront of Eli’s face as he speaks sarcastically- Ooowwo Titan Baaby….Are You Hungry ? Want Some?

Eli glares at the kid furiously as he looks upwards at him, while his hands rolled into fists “ Put that sandwich back into my lunch box! “

The kid smirks evilly as he says “ Ah….Ordering me? You stupid little brat! You know what…this sandwich looks yummy and guess what! I want it for myself, you have any problem?”

Eli was completely fuming within himself as he tightens his fists trying to control his rage…while he says in his mind “ _Calm down! I should just ignore him….and not react at all! Mom told me these jokers are not worth at all of any kind of reaction! Just calm down_ ”

Eli softens his expression as he says with low but prominent voice “ Listen….kid! Stop these nonsense of yours….it only makes you look like a looser! Give my lunch box with that sandwich into it….I need to hurry okay! I dont have any free time to waste on you “

The kid evilly smiles as he immediately takes bite from sandwich and says while munching “ Yummm….This tastes good! So Titan Boy Your Mom Makes Really Good Stuffs…Ask Her To Make Some More For Me”

Eli was angry now but he needs to control it , without saying a word Eli walks toward his tiffin box and was about to pick it up when that kid stomped his foot over it leading a crack on the box….while Eli gasps in shock hearing the sound of crack…as he glared furiously at that huge kid.

The Kid in disgust “ You….Son Of Monster! ( eating rest of the sandwich) I dont think you need this box anymore as your food is finished and is in my stomach…all you need right now is run off your ass”

Eli green eyes shone brightly as he glared at the kid with rage….Eli’s small hands were back to fist but he was trying hard to control his anger…

As the kid went on “ Honestly Why do you even come here? What fun do you get by being insulted everyday ha? Oh wait you actually deserve to get insulted! Thats your birth right “

Hearing this the other kids who were watching this drama for quite some time bursts out laughing….

Eli was damn done with this kid as he clenched his teeth and spoke with sharp dangerous voice “ Shut The Filthy Mouth Of Yours “

The huge kid stopped laughing as he stared at Eli shocked “ O wow! You have guts to talk too…do you even know….”

Eli screams loudly as he interrupts the boy “ SHUT UP DAMN IT “

The kid was shocked now to hear the intensity of Eli’s voice….he kept on staring at Eli’s rage filled eyes while rest looked at them completely horrified.

Eli while gritting his teeth “ Move your foot away from the box and hand over it to me…. & get lost from my sight! “

The kid was shocked for few moments and then suddenly he started laughing as he says “ Hahaha…What a fire! I mean seriously….no wonder my mom and dad keep on saying that you will be same just like your father when you grow up! A Titan….! “

Before the kid could say anything further….he felt a crushing punch on his chin which felt so hard on him that just made him fall on the ground.

Everyone around them was terrified as they watched Eli swiftly giving a punch on the chin of that chubby kid….

Eli couldn’t hold himself back as he barked on the kid who was laying flat on the ground looked at him in shock as blood came out from his teeth “ KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! DONT WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU! AND DONT YOU DARE CALL ME A TITAN…I DONT KNOW WHAT IS IT! BUT ALL I KNOW I DONT LIKE THIS WORD AT ALL….UNDERSTOOD”

Saying this Eli kicked hard at one leg of the kid who winced in pain immediately!

Eli picked up his broken Tiffin box and put it in his bag while he could feel all the kids eyes on him in fear….he could simply care less about it…he was about to leave when he felt a punch on his face which made him fall the ground….in return everyone hooted all around in excitement.

Eli looked upward in anger as he found the chubby kid with blood in his mouth staring at him angrily “ Son of a bitch! Dont you have manners while talking to your seniors! How dare you raise your hand on me….I am gonna make you suspend from this school and throw you and your mom out of this town “

Before he could do anything….Eli all of sudden made a move and punched hard straight on the face of the kid….who immediately pushed with such a force and fell hard against a pillar leading him to immediate unconsciousness!

Everyone gasped in horror at the sight….while Eli who still didn’t realise the consequences of his act until someone freaked out frighten “ Guys….Why! Why is he not getting up?”

Eli gasped in shock as he came out of his anger and stared at the fallen chubby cheek boy at far….who was completely motionless at the moment….

Eli was terrified suddenly….while everyone started gawking at him as few kids ran to call the teacher..

Eli walked towards the kid as he said nervously to the people “ He just got hurt badly I guess…nothing much “

He wasnt having any good vibes from this environment around as he spoke infront of the chubby kid who was still not in his senses “ Hey…Wa…Wake Up! Look…this…isnt time to joke! Get….up dude! Others are misunderstanding me! Hey…”

Suddenly Eli heard a kid coming back with someone while saying “ I dont know Sir….I think he is just unconscious or maybe….the way that titan boy punched him….I dont know maybe….he is in more serious condition “

Eli looked around in horror as he heard some saying what if he is dead….

Eli was completely terrified! He needs to go to his mother. As everyone got indulged in whispering Eli took the chance and immediately ran away from that place in opposite direction through the corridor…

*********

It was raining heavily all around….thunders strike in the sky….

A boy with a back pack over his head sitting on the ground behind a huge garbage bin while trying to hide as much as possible from the people around….

A huge thunder strikes as flash of light fell on his face while making him shiver in fear….his green eyes shone in the light of thunder….

Eli was shivering due to cold as well as fear of darkness & people finding him…

Eli in his broken voice “ Mom Save Me”

Suddenly he felt nervous and guilty as he remembered what just happened back in the school….

He didnt intend to hurt anyone so much that will lead to death….period he didnt even want to kill him or something! Was it his fault completely? Did he do wrong by loosing his self control again!

Infact he was pretty sure that bully boy wasnt dead but unconscious but then why wasnt he moving?

Eli started to weep now as he trembled while it started to rain more….

Suddenly Eli found a huge amount of people with torchlight coming in this way….

He gasped loudly and got up from there…

He could hear the voices more close now “ That BASTARD Child! He must be hiding here somewhere! This time we are gonna kill him , cut into pieces and throw him in fire! He is nothing but just like his father….A Murderer! Who knows…what if he also posses titan power!? And then we will kill his mother that bloody Ackraman!“

Eli blinked his eyes in horror “ Mom? No….I wont let them do anything to my mom…I need to get out from here before they catch me”

Eli quickly got up and started to move upwards slowly as the place where he was hiding was bit sloppy….the place was pretty old and much far from his house….most probably no one really lives in this place…Now…

He was hurriedly walking upwards while glancing backwards time to time wondering if they already spot him or not, suddenly he tripped over a pebble and slipped as he winced in pain while falling…

Eli was terrified as he puts hand on his mouth so that no sound comes out…

But he was already late….as he turns around and find those gang of people were now speeding up their pace towards him as one of them falls the light on his face & shouted “ HEY….THATS HIM….”

Eli was scared as he began to shake again in fear, he quickly got up and started running upwards but he couldn’t increase his pace as he was slipping up now and then due to heavy raining and his feet fingers were kind of hurting now….

They were quite close to him…Eli was in panic as he was gasping trying to catch breath while running…

Suddenly he got a pull on his arm….before he could react someone pulled him aside swiftly behind the wall of a house…

It was dark inside…

Eli was highly shocked at the sudden action as he couldnt understand what just happened…those people were close, he could hear them…

But he was still in shock that who just pulled him in…he turned his head around and just when the lightening stroke again revealing the face infront of him….

Eli eyes widen as he was about to say something but before that his mouth was forced to shut by a strong hand as Eli started to fidget under the hold in fear while the graspy deep voice wishpers ”SSSSH….CALM DOWN”

Just then both of them could see bunch of silhouettes near by….as the voice says “ Dont say a word….they are here…”

Eli was completely in shock stage at the moment and was frozen at the spot while his wide green eyes were on the man infront of him…

They could hear those men saying “ Where did he go? “ “ I Saw him I swear…I guess he escaped from here” “ Lets hurry”

They were there for few more minutes…and then left from there hurriedly….

As both of them could hear their foot steps and voice fading away….Eli finally finds the hand away from his mouth as he says in deep manly voice “ Gone! You can breath now….”

Realising he was actually holding his breath for a while now, Eli finally breaths as he starts coughing slightly to get air…

Just then as the reality strikes….Eli widens his eyes and stares at the person infront of him, while he says “ Ah….So We met again? What a coincidence!”

Just then the thunder strikes again and lightening falls on that long hair person….Eli could see the face more clearly….he was none other than that stranger and the person possibly who was in his dreams…

The difference was there were no bandage on his head nor even that cane in his hand like the last time, though his half of the hair was falling on one of his eyes completely…

Eli finally finds his voice as he says in child like voice while trembling a bit “ You….Again?”

Just then the reply comes “ Oh…You can speak….back then I thought you were mute or something “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S So How Was This Chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed. Do comment , like & share.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa angrily “ I am not gonna listen to you...”
> 
> Armin interrupts “ Let me complete first...I need to tell both of you something very important...when I went in search of Eli, Jean called me....”
> 
> Both Mikasa & Annie looked at Armin intensely as he continues “ Something strange happened a few hours back today....Reiner accidentally got his index finger cut off during training the soilders , Jean told me the accident happened during process of saving one of the trainees who was about to get injured! The thing which caught them all off-guard is....when the nurse came to change Reiner ‘s bandage , to everyone's surprise....his finger has already grown back just like how titans had the healing powers and their body parts used to grow back....even Reiner is unable to understand what actually happened...”

**Chapter 5**

Eli finally finds his voice as he says in child like while trembling a bit “ You….Again?”

  
Just then the reply comes “ Oh…You can speak….back then I thought you were mute or something “

  
It took Eli a few seconds to react as he shoved off his arms in the air and pushed the man infront of him slightly as he swiftly ran out of the corner....completely scared...

  
It was still raining heavily....Eli could hear the man saying in concern voice “ Heyy...Where are you going? I say stop!”

  
But Eli didnt look back as for some reason he was bit scared of this man....the only goal he want was to reach out to his mom and save her from those bad men...

  
Eli was running fast when suddenly he tripped over and slipped due to the wet mud and slippery stones....

  
He fell with thud as he cried in agony “ Aaahh....Moomy”

  
Just then he found the guy besides him immediately who sounded concerned “ Whats wrong with you dude? Look what you have done to yoirself!”

  
The man tried to touch Eli's leg which was bruised while his ankle was twisted...  
But Eli pushed his hand away rudely as he said “ Dont touch me! You stalker! You bad guy...I dont trust you”

  
Eli could feel a blank look on the man's face as the surrounding was completely dark except lightening occurring now and then throwing some light on their faces....

  
Eli tries to get up on his own but fails as he winces in pain while he hears “ You are badly hurt....let me help you”

  
Eli retorts “ No....I dont take help from Strangers! “

  
Now the voice was bit scary “ Shut your freaking little mouth! You are bleeding already, you need to come with me”

  
Eli realises blood was coming out from the skin of his leg, but he was too busy to feel it until now, Eli was scared as he suddenly finds himself being scooped off in the air....realising he was now in the arms of this long haired green eyed guy....

  
Unable to resist himself, he begins to shake in fear and nervousness....  
Eli could feel himself being warm against the hard body of this wierd man....while he was still shaking in fear unable to say anything, as if realising the sensations he was going through.....the man sighed while walking on some different path which Eli couldn't identify where they were going....

  
The man taking deep breath “ I am sorry....I didn't mean to scare you off! Forgive my rudeness but you need to take care of your leg now”

  
Eli looks up at the face of the man....whose eyes were on the road instead....

  
Eli hesitantly in his child like voice “ Where are you....taking...me?”

  
To which he immediately replied “ To My Home!”

  
Eli's eyes widen as he began to fidget in the arms “ Heyyyy....I am not going with you anywhere! Just take me to my mom! I want to go to my home...”  
Getting no response from the man, Eli starts to jump a bit as he struggles to get down from the strong hold....

  
“ Heyyy I Told You! Let Go Off Me! Are you a kidnapper? Look....Stop this now or I am gonna break your face!”

  
As he starts kicking his legs against the man while trying to get down....while at the same time he was feeling pain on the bruise...

  
The man suddenly holds Eli's legs with one hand while balancing him with the other....  
The man stares at Eli's eyes directly as he scowls “ You need to control your emotions! I am not kidnapping you or doing anything bad with you! At this moment you are not safe there....I will get you to your mom,Now stop struggling & behave”

  
**********   
**5 hours back**

“ Yes...Yes! Commander Hangee! Okay...I will let you know as soon as I get the exact....”

  
Bell rings...

  
Armin who gets interrupted by the bell...looks at the other side where Annie was drinking coffee with calm face while Alina was laying on her lap reading some sort of story book...  
Feeling Armin's gaze on her she boringly looks at him who was still on phone as he says “....eh....err yes Commander just a min....”

  
Just then the bell rings again , this time in a continuous way with a very rapid pace...  
Armin frowns as he stares at Annie who looks confused at the sudden attack of bell....

  
Armin on the call “ Hanjee Sa...I think someone is there on the door! Can I just call you back a bit later...”

  
Annie on other hand says with blank face “ Who can come at such odd time?”

  
Armin cuts the call as he walks towards the door while the bell rings continuously still....  
Armin irritated “ Heyy hold on! Stop breaking that thing....”

  
Just to his surprise, he hears a voice outside the door who sounded a lot like in panic “ Armin! Hey....listen I am sorry I dont intend to disturb you! But is Eli in your house at this moment?”

  
Armin immediately opens the door as he stares at a worried Mikasa astonished “What? Why? What happened?”  
********** 

Eli doesn't know where he is at the moment....all he knows he is in a stranger’s place! The area where he is at the moment, as far he remembers he never really came nor did his mom brought him....actually people probably dont know about this place. Its like....the place dont exist....for others...  
Eli was all quite as he scans the whole room where he is sitting now...

  
It is a half broken house....placed in a ruined area where not a single human was seen from the distance....

  
When the guy brought him here, he could feel the whole area was silent , only sound of wind and rain could be heard....

  
The only thought that stuck in his mind was, is this man some sort of ghost?!

  
Eli shivered thinking of it....his eyes fell on the bonfire in fire place infront of him...  
He hears sound of wood creaking....as footsteps become more prominent...  
Eli immediately looked at the direction from where the sound was coming and found that man standing with a first aid box in his hand....

  
The room was filled with darkness , only the source of light was that bone fire infront of him...

  
As the tall man starts walking towards him with no sign of limping at all....Eli stares with wide eyes at him.   
Rain drops were pouring down his hair which was completely wet including his clothes...

  
Probably feeling his gaze on him , the man puts the first aid box on a table infront of Eli....his face features werent clear due to his hair falling over his face while the fire luminates a small area...

  
As the man speaks” I am sorry if the darkness is creeping you out....my place has no electricity actually! “

  
Eli trembling as he replies confused “ Huh?”

  
The man takes out a hurricane in his hand from somewhere as he lits it up with a match stick as the light now completely reveals his face....he has a dazling green eyes same as that of the one who comes in Eli's dream.  
Eli stares at him without blinking....as the man shoves his wet hair behind while running his fingers through it....just then the man closes his eyes thinking about something as he brings the hurricane close to his face....lightening his face up more...  
While within a second he open his eyes, as he immediately looked at Eli gazing him down, who immediately went off guard feeling his sudden gaze on him as he lowers his eyes...

  
Eli slowly looked up at the man and found him smiling at him holding the hurricane still near his face....which shocked Eli to the core...

  
Keeping everything aside, Eli scans the man from head to toe and found him completely fine unlike the last time.....he has no bandage on his head, nor his leg is looking broken.

  
The man says calmly “ You are shivering....you need to change your wet clothes! Take this....Catch!”

  
The man throws a shirt at Eli which falls on his face instead as he immediately shoves it away from his face....

  
Eli angrily “ Hey....What do you think I am? An adult? This huge piece of shit wont fit on me...”

  
Eli frowns as the man smirks “ Well....you do behave like one! I mean what is with all these anger of yours? I dont keep clothes of kids in my home, so you have no choice but to wear it for a time being till Your clothes dry up!”

  
Keeping the hurricane on the floor the man....takes the first aid box in his hand and walks towards Eli who looks pretty much annoyed and nervous at same time.  
The man sits on floor at the level of Eli's knees as he slowly holds Eli's leg making him jerk a little with the sudden gesture....  
Eli with trembling voice “ What are you....doing?”

  
The man glances at Eli with those dazzling green eyes as he has that blank look again “ What do you think I am doing?”

  
The voice didnt sound that much nice to Eli this time, he just doesnt want to sit here one second more....he wants to go back to his mom but right now maybe to remain silent was best thing to do....moreover he needs to know why does he keep following him everywhere and why does he come in his dreams most of the times! Who is he!

The man soaks cotton into the bowl of antiseptic as he gently presses it against the sharp cut bruise on Eli's skin over his leg....  
Eli winces in pain as his eyes filled with tears unwantedly....

  
The man looks at him softly....there was something different this time in his eyes , concern maybe “ Relax....just clench your teeth tightly, you will feel better”

  
Eli does as he says and truly the pain and burning sensation was bearable this time....  
Slowly and steadily the man cleans the wound as the time went by , silence in the room grew more except the sound of rain droplets outside persisted...

  
The hair was still wet....as a drop fell from hair strand on Eli's leg...making Eli gaze back at the man...who seemed unbothered by his presence as his concentration was on his legs.

  
Clearing up his throat, Eli decides to ask though hesitantly “ May I ask....Mr....Why do you keep following me everywhere?”

  
The man stops rubbing the cotton against his skin, still his eyes fixed on the leg “ I was not following you....I was actually following that guy you were with that day!”

  
Eli shocked “ Uncle Arlert?”

  
The man immediately looked at Eli with a cold expression “ Yes....Armin Arlert”  
********** 

  
Mikasa who was sitting in front of Annie in the dinning room of Armin's house....with a look of distress and helplessness...

  
Annie calmly “ Mikasa...Stop worrying alright! Armin has already gone out in search of him...”

  
Mikasa almost on the verge of breaking down “ How can I? Eli has been missing since this afternoon....he hasnt reach home at all! I have been waiting and waiting...but he just didnt come back! You know....I should have gone with Armin”

  
Annie with cold Voice “ No! Stop it Mikasa! Look at yourself....you already look so sick! Dont stress yourself! I believe Eli has just lost his way...”

  
Mikasa in rage getting up from her seat as the thunder strikes outside “ ELI NEVER FORGETS HIS WAY BACK HOME! SOMETHING MUST HAVE GONE WRONG WITH HIM....THATS ALL I KNOW! “  
Annie who stares at Mikasa with wide eyes at her sudden outbrust....  
Just then Armin enters the house hurriedly as the wind tries to force inside the house....he locks the door with force and starts panting...  
Annie looks at Mikasa awkwardly who seems more desperate as she runs towards Armin...while Annie follows her from beside...

  
Mikasa in despair “ Armin...have you found Eli? Where is he?”

  
Armin who breaths heavily as he stares with his ocean eyes at Mikasa with a look of worry “ No I Havent But I got some information which might be important for us...”

  
Mikasa who looks more helpless than ever as Armin stands steady and continues “ The only thing I am sure about it is....after he ran from the school, the school authority couldn't get hold on him yet nor the local people who are also in search of him...you dont need to worry I already talked about this with scouts and military police though not every one from military was willing to cooperate but some of our old friends are with us...”

  
Mikasa retorts “ So What? We just sit like this....what if the locals are lying to us? I can't wait and sit here like this, I will go and find Eli myself”

  
Mikasa was about to walk out when Armin hold her hand and says sternly “ Mikasa....wait! We cant be reckless! Listen...I know we couldn't find Eli yet but something tells me he is safe..”

  
Mikasa with tears in her eyes as she says angrily “ No...we cant just judge on basis of outer environment! I wont loose him...you dont understand how I am feeling right now! What if those people out there already did something....”

  
Mikasa just couldn't complete the sentence as she puts her hand on her mouth to stop crying out loud...

  
Armin was not in any good condition either as his eyes watered seeing his best friend like this....as he puts his arm around her to comfort her and says in low voice “ Calm down....dont think like that! I dont know how to make you believe this but I am sure of it that they still couldn't get hold of him...”

  
Now it was Annie who said worriedly “ How can you be so sure Armin?”

  
Armin thoughtfully “ Because I heard from the Millitary police that a group of people actually saw Eli on other side of Shinganshina....basically the old shinganshina district, the ruins...”  
Mikasa shot open her eyes wide as she stares at Armin not understanding what he actually means!

  
Just when Annie said hesitantly “ you mean the area where you all grew up...”

  
Armin replies “ Not exactly that area but around there probably...I am not sure but the question is, it is forbidden to go there...till government reconstruct the whole area! How did Eli eventually reach there?”  
Mikasa hurriedly “ What are we waiting for? We need to go there right now..."  
Armin interrupts “ No We cant....not in this bad weather! It raining just too badly outside....that area is just too slippery now...I just hope wherever Eli is...he should be fine”

  
Mikasa angrily “ I am not gonna listen to you...”

  
Armin interrupts “ Let me complete first...I need to tell both of you something very important...when I went in search of Eli, Jean called me....”

  
Both Mikasa & Annie looked at Armin intensely as he continues “ Something strange happened a few hours back today....Reiner accidentally got his index finger cut off during training the soilders , Jean told me the accident happened during process of saving one of the trainees who was about to get injured! The thing which caught them all off-guard is....when the nurse came to change Reiner ‘s bandage , to everyone's surprise....his finger has already grown back just like how titans had the healing powers and their body parts used to grow back....even Reiner is unable to understand what actually happened...”

  
As Armin completed his sentence.....both Annie & Mikasa were looking at him completely horrified with their eyes open wide...as Mikasa said with cold voice sounding scary “ What are you trying to say....Armin?”  
*********** 

  
Eli shocked “ What? How do you know uncle Arlert?”

  
The man with his gaze downwards as if trying to hide something as he stutters “ I know everyone...I...also...know your mother”

  
Eli was now ridiculously stunned as he says “ What....How? Wait...Who are you? How do you know my mom? She never told me about you...What the hell are you even saying!”

  
The man looks sharply at Eli who was suddenly shaken by the intense gaze as the person spoke deeply “ I am....Eren Yeager! You dont know me nor do I know you actually but I do feel we share a very deep connection” 

_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Do comment & like...How was it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa with a blank look “ What do you want me to do then? “
> 
> Armin letting hold of Mikasa as he says with regret in eyes “ I am sorry....you know I dont want to be hard on you! But I believe Eli is safe so far....atleast they couldn't track him down! I forgot to say both of you one thing....the barricades around THAT TREE is Gone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Some of the converstions would be revealed later"

**Chapter 6**

The man looks sharply at Eli who was suddenly shaken by the intense gaze as the person spoke deeply “ I am....Eren Yeager! You dont know me nor do I know you actually but I do feel we share a very deep connection”

They kept on staring each other for a while....just when Eli narrows his eyes as he asks from no where “ So What I am supposed to do with that introduction? It still doesn't clear how do you know my mom or uncle Arlert! So if you elaborate please!”

  
Soon the eye brows were closer to eachother as Eren frowned at Eli looking pissed and thoughtful...which went unnoticed by Eli as he still kept on looking at him as if expecting an answer.

  
Saying as of nothing, Eren stared at the bruise on Eli's leg as he pulled out a bandage and started wrapping it around silently....  
Getting no response from Eren, Eli hesitantly asked “ Hey....Why are...you silent? Aren't you going to explain...yourself?”  
Eren shots a glare at him which kinds of shakes litlle Eli but he remains adamant and mantains his stubborn look on the face but softens a bit as he asked meekly “ Are you...Are you a friend of Mom & Uncle Armin?”

  
The way he asks, Eren cant help but his gaze returned to normal but he remained silent as he focus went back at the bandage.  
Eli with a thoughtful expression asks further “ Do You Have A Family Here?”  
Eren looked at Eli from corner of his eyes as he finally puts a tape on the bandage wrapped around his little leg...

  
Getting up from the ground as he stood on his feet Eren stares at Eli with a strange look which he was unable to comprehend “ I used to have a family but I lost them...All...And I dont think they will be willing to meet with me for...some reason, and its fine...”  
Eli was about to open his mouth again but before he could Eren annoyingly says “ Now...Now...Gentleman please! Change yourself....your shirt and pants are wet! You might catch cold...my shirt will cover your whole body for a time being till I dry up...”

  
Eli being completely confused says “ But heyyy....What about the answer to my question? What do you want from me?”  
Without replying any further, Eren leaves from there to upstairs while Eli kept on wondering What the hell is the problem of this man anyways...  
********* 

  
Mikasa said with cold voice as she gazed at Armin intensely “ What are you trying to say....Armin?”

  
While Armin lowered his gaze as Mikasa continued “ No way it is possible....the regeneration of body parts could only happen if that person possess the titan powers! And we all know....Titans dont exist now....”

  
Armin looking at Mikasa as he scratches his forehead thinking deeply as he says “ I know they dont exist....but its no joke, moreover the news spread so fast that military police have started talking about it! This was supposed to be confidential but I dont know how it got leaked...anyways I am more worried about the particular matter that they are thinking to take Eli into custody...for some sort of experiment!”

  
Mikasa was outraged now as she marched towards Armin & held his collar tightly “ HAVE YOU GONE MAD? WHAT MY SON IS SUPPOSED TO DO WITH ALL THESE? “

  
Armin kind of shaken at Mikasa's anger but controlled himself as he held her hands and removed it from his collar as he said “ Calm down Mikasa! You cant just....loose control like this....Listen right now we need a plan to track Eli's location! If the information is true of Eli being noticed in the old town...then we need to start the search from there but for that we need to be careful of the Military people!”

  
Annie finally decides to speak as she keeps her hand on Mikasa's shoulder as she said “ Mikasa....Why do you keep on freaking out now and then? Werent you a calm thoughtful person in past days! I know you have lost a lot....but it isnt the right time to loose yourself!”

  
Letting go of Armin's collar Mikasa turned around to look at Annie as she shoved away her hand, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she spoke in strong voice “ Why do you guys even care to speak when all you have to say is shit! “  
Annie stared at Mikasa baffled at her words “ Mikasa...What....”  
Mikasa fiercely “ My Son is at danger.....all you want me to is sit down and do nothing! I am not a coward nor do I fear those military police! I am gonna break their bones if they dare to do anything to my son....worst....I will kill them”

  
Armin swiftly held Mikasa as he jerked her “ Stop It! Why are you doing this ? We all are worried for Eli....And You Know It! We cant just go and let them follow us, things would be too much complicated....Try to understand....”  
Mikasa with a blank look “ What do you want me to do then? “  
Armin letting hold of Mikasa as he says with regret in eyes “ I am sorry....you know I dont want to be hard on you! But I believe Eli is safe so far....atleast they couldn't track him down! I forgot to say both of you one thing....the barricades around THAT TREE is Gone”  
********* 

  
It has been an hour since Eli is in Eren's staying place. It is still raining like cats and dogs....half an hour back Eli dozed off to sleep after being tired of waiting for Eren who seemed to be vanished for a time being now.  
The main door was not locked either, he just put some shackles on the door which could easily be opened by little Eli & escape from there....  
But Eli decided to do against it....for some weird reason Eli wanted to sit back and ask some important questions to the stranger. Eli wants to know what did he mean when he said he knew his mom, uncle Arlert & everyone else....  
Does he actually belong to this place, Shinganshina district?  
Something is so odd & off about this guy, thinks Eli! Eli might be small at age but he has enough brains to differentiate between what is right and wrong....probably some kind of instincts!

  
More over those dreams he had, that guy & this guy has something so similar....he needs to know more about him...  
Thinking all these, soon Eli's eyes shut and leads him to deep sleep....while the thunders keeps bombarded on the sky from the clouds. 

It has been quite few minutes, Eren has been sitting on a chair opposite to sleeping Eli as he kept on staring with his intense green eyes at him....his eyes looked thoughtful as he kept on looking at him without blinking ....

With the sound of water drops dribbling through the cracked roof falling on the ground creating a puddle of water, as Eli slowly stirred his eyes lids in his sleep.  
Blinking his eyes lazily, he opened his green eyes slowly still looking quite drowsy....  
As soon as his eyes opened, still being blurry but his eyes directly fell on a shady figure sitting opposite to him gazing at him intensely.  
Eli immediately rubbed his eyes as he sat straight on that old sofa, bit shocked and freaked out....

  
Finally the picture infront him was clear....the person sitting infront of him was none other than....that weird strange....kidnapper thinks Eli.  
With fraction of second, Eli's expression changed to a scowling mean angry expression....but before that suddenly he realised he was in some kind of loose clothing....much larger than his own size. More over his pants was missing too though his lower part was covered by that large shirt.  
Eli completely mortified and shocked to core “ What The Heck! My clothes?? When.....ahhhh....”  
He looked back at Eren completely flushed and an angry gaze, while Eren still sitting with that blank expression on his face....his hair tied up in bun, he was now in some kind of black jacket 

  
Eli annoyed as he says in loud voice “ Hello....What is this behaviour....err stranger uncle! Did you just change my clothes while I was sleep? Without my permission? Dont you have shame?”  
Eren putting index finger in his ear as he says irritated “ Hushhhh! Kid calm down! Your voice hurts me.....you were simply drenched in rain, asleep and too much arrogant to change yourself! So I did the courtesy to help you out! Now shut the hell up! I was waiting for you to wake up so that I have man to man talk with you”

  
Eli stared at Eren in confusion as he continues “ First thing First! I will be honest with you! Its a straight forward deal....No gain No loss! “

  
Eli glaring at Eren as he says in child like manner “ I dont make DEALS with Starngers....Dont expect anything from me....Just take me to my home! I am sick of this place”  
Eren calmly “ Sorry cant do that....at the moment! Lastly you dont have choice but to agree with me”  
Eli angrily “ Listen Mister! You cant force me just because I am a kid! On other hand you haven't even answered my questions I asked you....So Why Should I Even Agree With Your Deal Or Whatever! Now I Just Want To Go Home! Mommy Must Be Worried....”  
Eren keeps on looking at Eli for a moment saying nothing.

  
There was silence in the room , just only the rain drops could be heard.

  
Eren getting up from the chair as he walked towards the window making Eli more confused & irritated....just as he looks at Eli from the corner of his eyes...  
His Voice Heavy “ I See...Okay Lets Come To The Point Directly! What I Want Is Your Friendship ! “

  
Looking from the side, Eren concludes “ Thats The Deal I Was Talking About....”  
Eli was stunned & looked completely lost....his big green eyes just widen further at the proposal.

  
Eli shutters “ Errmm...You...Want....! I...you want to befriend with me? Like....for...real?”

  
Eren turns around and looks at Eli sadly “ Is that a problem? Or is it just...my fate is screwed forever! Maybe I cant have friends anymore....not even kid can be my friend! Its okay....I have another option! If not friends, we can be partners right? Work partners ?”

  
Eli inquisitively blinks his eyes “ What? Hey wait a sec...Give me a break! I am a 5 years old kid! Not some big guy like you! I have a limited size brain....will you care to explain me?”  
Eren slightly chuckles making Eli shocked at his sudden mood “ Ah You are funny! And A Talkative one too! “

Clearing his throat Eren says “I didnt want to return here again, but I had to! I came back with a mission....Mission to save people from a danger waiting ahead, which is yet unknown to everyone! And I want your help in this matter”  
************ 

_**2 Hours Later** _

Horses marched across the forest and is searched thoroughly by the scouts, while on other hand a group of hooded people hiding themselves from local people sneaked into the old ruins of Shinganshina....  
With this bad weather and the constant worry to become noticed by military police, it wasnt an easy job from any side. From no angle they had to make the public alert that the scout regimen along with Mikasa, Armin & Annie were in search of Eli. 

  
To prevent any public chaoes, they covered their faces with a handkerchief along with hooded cloaks. 

“ I cant believe, that little brat found this place to hide....out of every other areas! With all these guards, security lines....he still could enter this place that easily! While look at us we are so worn out” pants Annie as she tries to catch her breath.

  
The rain still continued but the force was less while the clouds still thundered.  
“ So What next? Where is the exact location Armin?” Mikasa speaks completely unaffected by any tiredness , still very much anxious & worried.  
“ I dont have any information about that but Connie told me, those people spotted him somewhere around here....” speaks Armin.  
“ Okay then so what should we do? I say we both go in separate paths...You & Annie to one side, me to the other end” Mikasa says trying her best to hide the emotions within her.  
“ NO! We are together in this! I am not letting you go alone anywhere...” argues Armin   
“ I am not feeble Armin! I am a well trained solider even if I am not part of scouts anymore! Dont forget that....I can take care of myself and my son all alone” Mikasa speaks with a low gaze & calm voice.

“ Guys...I Think there is someone standing a bit far ...out there, behind Mikasa! I see a Shadow “ whispers Annie in low voice.

_To be continued...._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Fine! As you wish Armin! You still don't seem to trust me well enough...” says Annie sounding bit sad....as she climbed on the bed on other side of Alina.
> 
> “ Tomorrow you & I , will be going to Commander Hanjee for some experiment purpose!” states Armin from no where  
> “ What? Are you serious? Experiment?” Annie almost freaks out but lowers her voice as she watches Alina fidgeting in her sleep.
> 
> “ Calm down! It isn't big deal...its not that only you will be tested! Reiner will also be there and I will be there too....they want to know for real, if the titan powers have returned to us or something else is going on? Cause this ain't possible for Reiner to have his regeneration capability after loosing his powers 6 years back...” says Armin a bit worried “ something is not right...unless...”  
> “ Can you spout out your exact thoughts Armin?” frowns Annie
> 
> Hesitating for a while, trying to form words Armin spoke “ I...I..am...not sure! But...all of the sudden events currently, made me think...What if Mikasa is actually right! What if...Eren is actually Alive! He had the Founding Titan in him after all! Is he back after all these time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations in italics are basically flashback.

**Chapter: 7**

“ Guys...I Think there is someone standing a bit far ...out there, behind Mikasa! I see a Shadow “ whispers Annie in low voice.  
All of the three of them felt alert....

  
“ Ssshh...No one moves now! I can hear footsteps!” warns Armin in low voice.  
Annie is right, Someone is right behind Mikasa....coming towards them.  
The footsteps were closer, Mikasa & Annie both were taking position to take him or her out, just at the right time....with no hesitation...

  
Just then Armin decides to glance over Mikasa, to find out who is the person trailing behind them....and his mouth just fell open in surprise as his eyes widen, Armin in relief exclaimed “ Eli? Thats...Eli...”  
Mikasa was shocked as her grey eyes shined in fear & joy both at same time “ What! Where?”  
Mikasa swiftly turned around to check what Armin is saying is true or not...just when Annie exclaimed in surprise “ Thats indeed Eli...Oh my god...he seems fine...”

  
Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes....she could clearly see a little figure approaching towards them while holding an umbrella in his hand.  
She could feel Eli still has possibly not seen them, as she could clearly see his face now as he was coming closer....Eli looked nervous as he was kind of looking right and left, then back from time to time as if looking at someone...and he was walking pretty slow, a bit limping...though it was quite unnoticeable.

  
Mikasa frowned slightly but then her eyes brimmed with tears....her heart pounded loudly as if it will just come out any time. Her son was fine....that all matters now!  
She immediately called out loud, startling Eli completely “ Eli....! My darling!”  
Before Eli could react, Mikasa ran over to him and hugged the little guy tightly who was shaken a bit of the sudden hold over him as his green big eyes grew wider in surprise, while her hood fell off from her head in haste.

  
Eli still trying to understand what is happening around him as he is still being hugged, whispered “ Mom!!!”  
Mikasa couldn't control herself as she bursts out in tears, holding her son tightly as soon as she heard her son's voices since last time.  
While Armin & Annie stared at the duo from bit far....feeling emotional all together at the union!   
Eli couldn't understand why his mother was crying anyways....he is completely fine and nothing has happened to him, she could clearly see that right?!   
Eli in muffled voice as Mikasa kept on hugging him, stroking his hair with love “ Mom! Why are you crying? I am alright!” as his little hand moved towards Mikasa's back....returning the hug as Eli started to feel tears too appearing in his eyes.....he is glad to return to his mother after all these while...he feels safe now! He was so worried back then...he heard those guys telling that they will harm his mother....but that guy....  
Eli eyes widen with sudden realisation as he remembered that green eyed guy,Eren all of sudden...

  
It was just when he found Uncle Arlert hand on his head making him come out from his thoughts , ruffling his hair slightly as his ocean eyes twinkled with happiness “ Good to see you back! Eli! I am glad we found you here...safe and sound “  
It was just then Mikasa came back to present as she broke the hug and pulled Eli back, found him staring at her with confusion.  
Mikasa eyes were still full of tears, pouring right down....her cheeks as she sniffed “ Eli! Do you even know how much worried I was?” her voice seemed serious and broken “ Where did you run off like this? That too to this place....this far!”

  
Eli didn't know what to say, all he remember was how he hit that kid from his school in anger and then ran off after watching him not coming to senses, as everyone was saying he was dead and he is responsible for this! But he never intend to kill anyone and he didn't even want to hit him....but that big kid was anyways provoking him, is he actually dead?

  
Eli lowers his eyes unable to meet his mother's eyes, lost in thoughts as he felt tears welled up in his eyes...just then he found himself shaking up...making him look straight ahead...  
Mikasa was staring at him with full of fear and concern as she shaked Eli by his shoulder vigorously “ Eli! Are you listening to me? I am talking to you...why did you run off like this? Those people could do anything to you, do you understand? You could have just come home...are you...!”  
Mikasa stopped talking suddenly as she gasped and her eyes widen...while Annie asked from behind seeing her terrified expression “ Whats wrong?”

  
Mikasa stammers making Eli's eyes shift towards his leg “ Blood!...Oh...thats blood on his pants! What...What happened? Eli!”  
Eli could feel his mom was getting panicked now...he needs to tell her everything right away before she goes complete berserk about him being hurt!  
Eli in calm nervous child like voice “ Mom...Wait! I am alright okay?” as his green eyes looked unsure of how to say things....but moreover where is Eren Yeager? That guy he was following him right and told him will keep an eye on him till he meets his mom safely! Is he standing back there...thinks Eli.

“ What the hell do you mean by you are alright? “ Mikasa's voice raises a bit her grey eyes looked kinda terrifying to Eli right now “ I can see the cloth of your pant...its torn off" as Eli gulps watching Mikasa's look on him but he has to face it anyways .  
“ Mom...I...I fell from that...sloppy area! But I am fine...trust me! And...that man...he took care off me! Really well" stammers Eli nervously, making Mikasa frown at his reply as she looked cautious now, while Armin and Annie attention also got completely focused on him.

  
“ Man? Which man? What do you mean?” asks Mikasa confused.  
“ Yes! He is a nice guy....I mean he saved my life! Not once but....numerous times! He took me to his home and treated my injuries well” says Eli excited.  
Mikasa was confused now, what was Eli really talking about! People around here dont really like Eli and her....its impossible that anyone will come forward to help them even if they are in any sort of danger, was it anyone from scouts? No matter what....but she still has trust in scout regimen cause they had always been with her through her hard times.  
It was when Armin decides to but in before Mikasa could ask further “ Eli! A man? Who is he? Did you ever see him?”  
“ Yes...Yes he was....in..” Eli was about to say, he saw Eren Yeager in his dreams....in his nightmares, he saw him saving him every time he was in danger but he can't reveal that to anyone here right now, specially not infront of his mother, his mom worries way too much for him, he has no idea how she will react to this information. Heck he didn't even speak about this to the man “ Eren Yeager” itself...

  
“ Err...No...I don't know him, he was new in this town" changing his words, Eli stares at his mother and uncle Arlert nervously.  
“ You went along with a complete stranger? Eli how many times I told you...” Mikasa was about to freak out when Armin kept his hand on her shoulder indicating her to calm down, looking directly into grey teary orbs.

  
Armin in calm manner “ Eli! So you never saw that person in this town? Where does he live?”  
Eli pretty much excited though bit nervous cause the way his mom was still staring at him “ There...! Right there! ( pointing at a dark area which pretty much looked like ruins and it was hard to see through as it was night and still dark) Right through those....he took me to his house! I am sure he must be still standing there far and looking at us...”

  
Annie was just a silent spectator in this whole conversation though she was glancing at Armin now and could immediately sense, Armin was lost in some deep thoughts...  
Mikasa in deep strict voice “ I think....enough of this foolishness ! Lets go!”  
“ Mom! Wait....you dont BELIEVE Me? Come on! I am telling the truth...there is a guy living right there....and he really did help me( immediately pulling his pant sleeve up to show the bandaged area) Look....he aided me! He really did...” Eli told in complete disbelief tone.

  
Mikasa eyes got slightly widen as she glanced at Eli's leg which has a bandage now...tears started to form in her eyes...  
In broken tone, she says “ Does it hurt?” as she touches slightly over the bandage “ You shouldn't have gone like this alone Eli"

  
Armin hurriedly “ Guys I dont think its good to stay in this area....I guess it will start raining again soon! We found Eli so lets go Mikasa"  
Eli quickly before they were about to leave “ But...Uncle Arlert! Shouldn't you guys meet with him? The one who took care of me and took me to shelter....when those bad men were after me!”  
“ No one lives there Eli...that place is destroyed, it has been ages....the government still hasn't took care of it! I think whoever helped you was just an outsider...Lets go now" explains Armin.  
“ But he lives there I swear...I can take you all to his house!” says Eli adamantly refusing to move a bit.  
“ Stop it Eli!” Mikasa says in calm emotionless tone “ Armin is right! This place is....destroyed and whoever lived here died long ago"  
**************** 

  
Mikasa was making the bed but lost in some other thoughts....she & Eli was currently staying in Armin ‘s home. As according to Armin, It was better to stay in their place instead of going back to their own house.  
They left that ruined area of Shinganshina , pretty much safely!

  
No one really noticed them as she carried Eli in her arms cause he was kind of unable to walk faster and had a pretty good sprain though Eli kept on saying in his childish serious voice that he was fine. But good that they came out safely from there...  
But something was bothering Mikasa very much, she & Eli was in the guest room of Armin's house...setting the bed up herself so that they can sleep here for one night atleast.  
Something was coming back to her mind at this time....but why is she remembering it now!?

  
_“ Eren....What are you...really thinking? You are with us right?”_

  
_Sounds of house catching on fire could be heard so closely....infact the roof on which they are standing right now will be burning in few minutes....Mikasa could hear the sound of rumbling coming more closer....Colossal titans must have already invaded...The Liebero!_

  
_“ Eren! Are you listening to me? Why haven't you still stop the rumbling! People are dying out there!” says Mikasa pretty much angrily to a figure standing bit far away from her watching the whole scenario of people running and rushing out to eachother, screaming to save their own lives....from the roof top! It was such an ugly environment! There is a high chance of stampede happening right here but....Eren....why there is no emotion on his face! What happened to him all of a sudden!_

  
_Mikasa walks to him in haste as she jerks him a bit by holding his shoulder, making him look at her....his eyes....were just hollow....empty with no feelings..._

  
_With hesitation Mikasa says “ Everyone is searching for you Eren! Why are you here? Commander Hanjee Wants Answer From You...You Promised That The Rumbling Wont Go Too Far! But....”_   
_Shrugging her hand from his shoulder Eren says blankly “ I never told...that I will stop the Rumbling! Its too late now...”_

  
_Too late ? What is he talking about!_   
_Mikasa almost shouting “ Eren! Stop! What's wrong with you? Seriously! You clearly...”_

  
_Interrupting her, Eren says sharply as his green eyes bore into her “ I clearly said...I will do...whatever it takes....to save my people, People of Paradis & Humanity! But for that....something needs to be sacrificed!”_   
_“ You are gonna sacrifice these people....innocent people lives?” Mikasa was angry now though her voice was low but deep “ We gave you another chance....joined hands with you, So that when right time comes....Rumbling would be stopped! But....you are changing your words now! Eren if you continue this....they will have no choice but...”_

  
_“ To Kill Me! Right?” staring just into her eyes, Eren just said that without even thinking twice....he suddenly pushed her harshly towards the pillar nearby on the roof top...._   
_The Rumbling were much clearer now..._   
_Mikasa was shocked by this sudden action of Eren, his face was so close to her....his breath fanning on her face but she was too shocked to do anything..._   
_While gritting his teeth, his eyes looking fierce “ You should have killed me back then! When you found me in my Titan Form! Why didn't you kill me there? “_   
_He looked pretty much scary....Mikasa is never scared of anything but right now Eren was creeping her out...at this moment..._   
_“ I am sure you must be regretting whatever happened between us last night....at this moment “ his voice sounded shaky but still cold “ You know...you should actually do the honour...I am sure they would agree to it too"_

  
_“JUST KILL ME MIKASA”_

“MOMMM"  
Gasping out loud, Mikasa looks around shocked as her trance just got broke....and finds Eli standing right infront of her, his green eyes being sparkly as he looked pretty much worried staring just into her face...

  
“ Mom! Whats wrong? I have been calling you since 10 minutes but you aren't even responding to me...” complains Eli with a sad face.  
Mikasa couldn't find her words to speak...she was still lost....  
“ Are you angry with me mom?” says Eli, with his eyes drooping in sadness  
Watching Eli, climbing the bed with full of sadness aches her heart.

  
Clearing her voice, trying to compose herself she says “ Ah...No! Err...why...do...you ask!” she sounded so dumb and weird and confused.  
Moreover she just couldn't understand why did that particular scene came to her mind all of sudden from no where...  
“ Because you are ignoring me...since a long time now! Mom!” says Eli in broken voice.

  
Mikasa eyes filled with sadness....she can't remember her past and let it affect her present, her Eli! But Why is she remembering him at this moment!  
Mikasa sits besides Eli on bed, ruffling his hair slightly making his green eyes go wide as she smiled gently “ I am not ignoring you...I never can!”

  
“ Mom....I...I...didnt mean to do any harm to that boy, I swear Mom! I...Just...” Eli was feeling all nervous and hesitant but he really want to clear this out if his mother has actually any sort of misunderstanding regarding this “ Mom I was so angry! He was making fun of me...calling my names! I just couldn't....control anymore...he was literally bullying me! I am sorry mom! But I dont think he died....I mean I didnt...intend to do any such thing" Eli could feel himself getting scared as his voice got broken, tears stung in corner of his eyes.

  
Mikasa immediately pulled Eli into her arms as she hugged him tightly, with a gentle voice, trying not to sound sad “ Did I ask you for any explanation? Why are you saying all these Eli!”

  
“ I just wanted you to know...Mom! Everyone misunderstands me every time" sniffs Eli in his mother's chest as he hugs her back tightly putting his little arms around her waist  
“ Sssh Calm Down! You don't need to say anything to any one who doesn't believe you....But you really did make your mom worried, you know?” pulling him out from the hug, as Mikasa gently rubs off the fallen tears from his chubby face.  
“ Just tell me one thing, that guy....you talked about! I mean the one you said you met and he helped you....Who was he? Where did he take you exactly?” asks Mikasa sounding a bit worried

  
*********** 

  
Walking inside the bedroom, along with Alina in her arms still sleeping....Annie finds Armin lost in some thoughts even though there was a book in his hand. But she was pretty much sure his mind is else where...even back then when Eli talked about a man, he looked worried though was trying his best to hide it.

  
“ Ahem...hmm" clearing her throat...while breaking the trance of Armin Arlert who finally noticed them.  
“ Oh you came...ah Alina is still asleep! I see...” Armin smiled nervously   
“ Yes the woman next door told me...she didn't really wake up at all! So I guess it was good..” Annie says calmly, her blue eyes looking blank as usual.

  
Placing Alina in middle of the bed , Annie says in low tone “ Today....I thought to let her sleep in our room"  
“ Yeah Yeah! Ofcourse...she might...” says Armin quickly.  
“ Hope you dont have any urgent work at the moment....” Annie says again in same half drooping eye expression of hers.

  
“ No...I was just about to keep this book away “ Armin hurriedly closes the book and gets down the bed...as he goes to keep it on the shelf.  
Taking a deep breath, Annie speaks startling Armin “ Whats bothering you? Armin!”  
Frozen on his spot, Armin nervously asks as if not understanding “ Bothering me? About what?” (chuckles slightly)

  
“ You know well what I am talking about! You are tensed about something! Back then....infront of Eli, you seemed worried about something when he mentioned about some random guy saving his life? What are you hiding Armin" asks Annie in low tone but sharp look.  
“ I am not hiding anything...” turning around Armin says in front of Annie face “ What am I supposed to hide?”  
He walks towards the bed as he sits down on it and looks towards his daughter.  
“ Do you think....Our titan powers have returned? Can...can we both turn into titans...again.” says Annie hesitantly as her eyes dropped, gazing downwards...

  
“ I don't know" came a quick reply 

  
Annie immediately raises her head as her eyes widen “ Stop acting like an ignorant Armin! I know ....you know something which I dont know! I haven't seen you worried this much since 6 years...What is it Armin?”  
Armin was slilent, he didn't feel like replying anything cause he himself isnt sure if whatever he is thinking is right or wrong! He isn't sure if all these make sense or not...  
Watching him quite, his attention diverted to Alina as he started to stroke her hair gently while she kept on being asleep.

  
“ Fine! As you wish Armin! You still don't seem to trust me well enough...” says Annie sounding bit sad....as she climbed on the bed on other side of Alina.

  
“ Tomorrow you & I , will be going to Commander Hanjee for some experiment purpose!” states Armin from no where  
“ What? Are you serious? Experiment?” Annie almost freaks out but lowers her voice as she watches Alina fidgeting in her sleep.

  
“ Calm down! It isn't big deal...its not that only you will be tested! Reiner will also be there and I will be there too....they want to know for real, if the titan powers have returned to us or something else is going on? Cause this ain't possible for Reiner to have his regeneration capability after loosing his powers 6 years back...” says Armin a bit worried “ something is not right...unless...”  
“ Can you spout out your exact thoughts Armin?” frowns Annie

  
Hesitating for a while, trying to form words Armin spoke “ I...I..am...not sure! But...all of the sudden events currently, made me think...What if Mikasa is actually right! What if...Eren is actually Alive! He had the Founding Titan in him after all! Is he back after all these time?”

_...to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how much you liked this chapter? Do comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He then started to walk towards the door when Mikasa said, “Eli didn’t say much about that person except that he has seen him numerous times around here...” Armin turned around to face Mikasa, as he looked upon curiously “Though I felt that… Eli was hiding something from me... I am quite sure about that." Mikasa said thoughtfully as she rubbed off the tears from her cheeks carelessly.   
> Armin asked with a hint of concern in his voice, “Hiding? Like... Did you get any idea what it could be about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Is Proof Read By @BloodyKira_ (Kurai) .

_**Chapter: 8** _

Sitting around the dinning table in utter silence, Armin, Mikasa and Eli were having their breakfast.

  
Eli was surprisingly too quiet for a change as Armin glanced at the mother and son duo who were sitting beside each other and having their food in complete silence.  
Annie was busy feeding sulked up Alina, who was making all sorts of random excuses to not drink her milk.

  
Armin smiled looking at his wife, being busy shoving a glass of milk towards Alina face who was just making all sorts of funny faces to not drink it.  
Just when suddenly Armin turned his gaze towards Mikasa and caught her staring coldly at Eli who was glancing back at his mother nervously. Armin raised an eyebrow wondering, _What the hell is up with them Now!_

  
Mikasa seemed as if she was sending some orders through her cold stare at Eli who in return seemed to understand her stare with all the orders and questions indicated in them, albeit too lazy or too afraid to do whatever she was asking him to do!  
Armin sighed not understanding this sudden awkward glance game between the two of them. Holding his cup of tea... Armin was just about to take a sip of it, when he was suddenly taken a back!

  
“Uncle Arlert!” hearing the hesitant voice, Armin stares at Eli at once who seemed as if he is struggling to form some sort of a sentence in his mind. “Err... I... am... very... Sorry for my rudeness," that was all Eli said.  
Armin gazed at him in confusion which soon turned into a blank expression as he looked at Mikasa with a questioning look on his face. Mikasa who was still having a cold expression on her face, sipped her tea not even bothering to look at Armin.  
“I mean... I am genuinely sorry for my misbehavior earlier! Yesterday I mean....I wasn’t suppose to talk like that to you...” Eli continued in his shaky child-like voice when Armin interrupted, “Come on! Eli! What is with all these formalities? We are buddies right?” grinned Armin cheeringly.  
With that being said, a glint of happiness returned in Eli's eyes who smiled happily as Armin continued, “So Why seeking pardon and all? Buddies are meant to be carefree right! So its fine to vent out your frustration on me that’s what friends do! And I thoroughly understand you were simply stressed out yesterday! So all is well!” Eli jumped with happiness from his seat as Mikasa gawked at him shocked and then turned her gaze towards Armin as she glared at him, “Stop spoiling him Armin! Thats not how it is supposed to be...”

Eli in a complaining tone said, “you see that... Uncle Arlert! Mom doesn't like it! She asked me to ask pardon from you last night... even though I was telling her that you are my best friend!”

  
“Oh thats absolutely right! You don’t need to!” Armin replied then he said sluggishly eyeing Mikasa, “you don’t need to force your child to change his behavior! After All He Is Only A Kid and It’s All In The Genes!”  
Mikasa stared at Armin uncomfortable at his last words as she watched Eli hugging Armin. “Uncle Arlert! You are the best!” Eli said as they both giggled.

  
Mikasa rose from her seat as she began to pick up the dishes from table “You are right Armin... its all in the genes!” She said. Armin looked at Mikasa worriedly thinking whether he unknowingly hurt her or not...  
“Annie! You need some help? I see you are busy feeding Alina... I can wash the dishes for you," said Mikasa neutrally with no emotions displayed on her face.  
Annie stared at Armin then at Mikasa, feeling all confused when Armin said “Eli! I think you can just run on and play with Alina for a while!” He glanced back at Mikasa asking awkwardly, “Can I Have A Talk With You? Mikasa!”  
*********** 

  
Closing the door behind them, Armin looked at Mikasa who was standing with her back against the wall, facing the ground.  
Her face was cold with no emotions showing as if holding them tightly within her chest, not allowing anyone to see through...  
It was Armin who broke the silence still unsure of how to approach the topic. “ Mikasa! I...I am sorry for what I said at the table!”  
Mikasa raising her head as she looked at Armin, said casually “I think... you didn't bring me here, in your study room... to ask forgiveness for such a silly commentary!”  
Armin feeling more awkward by the minute said, “Err...Yeah! Thats true! I was intending to talk to you in the morning...but...” he stuttered as he glanced at Mikasa who just looked back directly into his eyes with coldness.  
“I mean...Have you....like...you...I mean did you and Eli...” Armin struggled to form a sentence as he stammered but finally managed to ask, “ What I wanna ask is...Did Eli tell you something about the person he met?”

  
Mikasa was silent at the question as her expression changed to a frown with her forehead creased slightly...  
Getting no response from her and as the silence brewed between them glancing at each other, Armin finally said quickly “If you don’t wanna say... its fine! I don’t want to force you...” To which Mikasa replied calmly, “Why do you wanna know?”  
Armin looked at Mikasa with his ocean eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts, he felt as if he is in a dilemma of whether to explain it to Mikasa or not...  
Few minutes of silence passed between them as Mikasa kept on staring at Armin who was still being silent, he suddenly turned around and was about to open the door to leave when he said “Nevermind... forget that I asked.”  
Armin was about to leave when Mikasa suddenly said, “Thank You Armin!” her voice sounded heavy...

  
Armin halted as he looked at Mikasa sideways and then slowly turned around to find her staring at the ground, he couldn’t see her eyes properly but her voice reflected guilt. “Thank you for everything,” she said “You and Annie have always been by our side... no matter what... You always thought good of me but I never returned that kindness to you! I feel really sorry about that... hope you would forgive your friend, who has kind of took you for granted!”  
Mikasa looked at Armin, as he gasped looking at her back... silent tears flowed down her cheeks. “Mikasa!” Armin said in despair as he ran towards her and hugged her...  
Mikasa let her tears fall as she hugged him back and said in a broken voice,“I am sorry for screaming at you last night! I was not... in my senses!”  
Armin stroked her back gently calming her down as he said in his warm voice, “Hush! Mikasa... you don’t need to! I know very well what you went through last night...”  
“No it isn’t right! I had no right to shout at you... not even in the morning yesterday! You were right! I am very hard on Eli at times! And I have decided that I will try my best to not be harsh on him! You were only concerned for me... you always had been," sniffed Mikasa “All these years I just... took you...”

Pulling away from the hug, Armin said in a serious tone, “Stop it already! What has gotten into you!”  
“I feel like a fool surrounded by lies! All I ever did was create an illusion that Eren was alive and would come back to us... part of me had always been stuck in the past! You always tried to... make me realize...” Mikasa sobbed as it was becoming hard for her to continue, Armin felt his heart ache watching her fall apart like this... he can’t believe this is the same Mikasa who had always used to be strong in any circumstances no matter what it is, since Eren left... she kept on breaking apart from the inside...  
If ever, he finds out that Eren has been alive through these years... and didn't even think about returning to Mikasa, no matter what the consequences are... He will make sure Eren suffers for real!

  
“This isn't your fault Mikasa... you can believe whatever you like! If believing that Eren is alive... makes you feel happy! I don't see the harm!” Armin smiled through the tears beaming in his eyes. “In fact I don’t think it’s really a bad idea... we never really knew the truth so...”  
Mikasa's eyes widen as she stared at Armin again confused of what he said, what has gotten into him... the person who always disliked her belief that Eren probably is Alive is now encouraging her to continue on thinking that way... Mikasa was still lost in her thoughts when Armin partially hugged her... for comfort.  
He then started to walk towards the door when Mikasa said, “Eli didn’t say much about that person except that he has seen him numerous times around here...” Armin turned around to face Mikasa, as he looked upon curiously “Though I felt that… Eli was hiding something from me... I am quite sure about that." Mikasa said thoughtfully as she rubbed off the tears from her cheeks carelessly.   
Armin asked with a hint of concern in his voice, “Hiding? Like... Did you get any idea what it could be about?”  
“ I don’t Know! He has a very good tendency of keeping things within him! And that worries me...” Mikasa replied slightly worried which shows in her tone. “Nevertheless... I am his mother! One way or another... I am gonna find it! Besides... Why are you so Curious About That Particular Man?” asked Mikasa in a curious tone.

  
Armin stared at her blankly for a few seconds as if unsure of his own thoughts... while Mikasa frowned at him as she watched him go silent suddenly.  
Mikasa said, “Something is bothering you! What is it?”  
Armin calmly says in reply as he smiles slightly, “I guess... I will speak about it when the right time comes!”  
********* 

“We have some business to tend to with Hange-san," Armin told his daughter who was staring grumpily at him. “So don’t cause any trouble to aunt Mikasa... alright?”  
Alina grumpily says in reply, “But Dad... You promised me, we are supposed to go for a picnic today! You... me... and mom!”  
Armin sighs then smiles before saying, “I am sorry sweetie... you know... I just...”  
Alina interrupts his words complaining, “Noo... that’s not fair alright! You are even taking mom with you... Mom has no work to do at your place! Moreover for the past few days... you kept on postponing your promise... I am not letting you do it anymore!” the blond haired chubby cheeked girl was almost on the verge of angry tears as Armin looked at his little girl feeling a bit nervous with embarrassment, Mikasa from behind stared at him surprised and curious.  
Armin awkwardly looks at Mikasa and asks, “What? Why are You Looking At Me Like That?”  
Mikasa with a naughty glint in eyes, “Oh Well! You seem to be dancing according to your daughter’s wishes pretty much! Seems like your daughter got you wrapped around her finger... pretty well! I See... No Wonder Annie Has Hard Time Handling Her"  
“What!! What do you mean? You are telling me that I actually spoil my child?” Armin freaks out as he flushed red.  
“ Well I Didn’t Say So...Did I? But as you are suggesting, maybe you did spoiled your child!” Mikasa giggles.  
Just when Annie comes out of the room and says calmly, “Armin! Lets Go... I am ready." She puts her hood on her head in order for no one to identify her from afar.  
“ Ah Well... I guess we should be going!” Armin announces cheerfully.  
“I am also going... with both of you!” Alina says while stomping her foot on the ground stubbornly as she with little heed wipes off little tear gathering near the corner of her eyes.  
Annie looked at her astonished and then glared at Armin, “What is this joke about?”   
Armin nervously said as He tries to sound honest, “Oh No...No! She isn’t coming with us... Just being persistent about that picnic thing I promised her since a long time!” He then stares at Alina as he tries to be strict, “ Alina! You are going to stay back home with aunt Mikasa... no more complains! Your mom will come back home pretty soon! So be a good girl!”

Alina started to form a pout on her lips as her ocean eyes twinkled with tears and Armin knew what she was up to while Annie rolled her eyes.... but before anything more unfolds, watching the situation Mikasa awkwardly suggests, “I Think I have a better plan... if you allow me... Armin."

Armin looks up at Mikasa as she proceeds to say hesitantly, “You know... I have some orders to deliver on time to the market place, my stuff... the crafts I make... I was not really planning on going today but I think I can go there with my things to sell and get my payment!” Mikasa looks at Armin and then at Annie for a moment as they both looked at her with a questioning gaze. “What I meant to say is... I can take Alina with me along with Eli when we go to the market place, this way I think her mood can get better for she will be going outside too... with us.”  
“If that’s okay... with you both?” Mikasa finishes as she stares at Armin and Annie who completely went silent at that suggestion.   
Both Annie and Armin exchanged looks before turning their gaze back at Mikasa, Annie said, “Do you think it’s a good idea to go outside now? I mean the situation... Eli got into...” as she tried to form a sentence hesitantly.  
“What if you guys get in trouble?” Armin interrupts, “I am not worried about Alina going with you both but What if The Military Police Arrive At The Scene and Takes Eli for interrogation! We still... don’t know about that student's condition whom Eli knocked out!”  
“I understand your concern... Armin!” Mikasa replied gently, “But I doubt the Military Police will come in search for Eli in a busy area like the Market place, moreover I have come to a decision of my own... though I am not sure of it... Yet"

  
Armin raises one eyebrow curiously as Mikasa hesitantly continues, “I am thinking about moving into the scouts regiment area...!!”  
“Wait a second...” Armin’s ocean eyes shined with excitement, “You finally decided to join the scouts again?? Oh my god... Mikasa you should have told me before! Should I speak about it to Hange-san ?”  
“No... No! Don’t... I mean... I haven't yet... I am still not sure but I am surely thinking about your offer," says Mikasa nervously while Annie gawked at her not sure how to react to the news. “I will tell her myself,” Mikasa continued adamantly as Armin smiled at her. “Oh well then... hopefully you will reach your final decision soon.” Armin replied.

Behind the pillar of the hall room, Eli peeped through as he overheard Mikasa’s last words.  
************* 

Walking through a crowd of people as they tried to make their way across, Mikasa held on to Eli and Alina tightly by both hands so that they won’t disappear in the crowd by accident... for the market place looked busier than ever. Mikasa had a huge bag hung on her back filled with all sorts of handicrafts and embroideries that she made. The art that she learnt from her mother at a young age, sewing and all, indeed proved helpful for her when she decided to leave the scouts 6 years back...  
Mikasa made both kids wear the hoods of their jackets up to cover their face particularly Eli, so that in case the Military police roamed around they won’t be able to identify him.

  
They had been walking through the crowd, so far Mikasa didn’t sense any danger or even the probability of coming across it!  
Just then her eyes fell on a guy waving at her happily, Mikasa sighed as she muttered under her breath, “Armin Arlert! It’s your doing... isn’t it!” as she looked ahead at the guy approaching them. 

  
“Horse faced uncle! Isn't that him?” Eli scowled at Mikasa who looked at him in shock specially at his words, “What the hell is he doing here?”

  
“Eli! Behave yourself... he is your elder!” Mikasa as she stared at Eli furiously, whispered in an attempt to remind her son of some manners she taught him.  
“Yeah Yeah!! Uncle Jean and all! Fine... but seriously why is he here? I Don’t like him at all!” says Eli arrogantly.  
Mikasa felt the intense urge to facepalm herself, Eli is indeed Eren's child, he hasn’t probably gotten 1 percent of her genes except for his physical strength and some of his facial features except for the eyes...  
“Mom... Can I go and sit over there...?” He asked as he pointed towards a bench not that far off from where they were standing.  
“Uncle Jean!!! Long time!” Alina chirped as she jumped in excitement watching Jean coming close to them as she dropped Mikasa's hand and ran towards Jean. He laughed smiling towards Alina who was now running towards him.

  
Mikasa turned and glared at Eli who acted completely ignorant, “You are not supposed to go out of my sight in this place! Do you even understand what situation are we in?”   
Eli snorted, “Mom! No one is gonna kidnap me from such a close range... besides the bench isn’t that far off, alright? You can keep your eyes on me while you talk with that flirty MAN!”  
Eli shrugged off Mikasa's hold as he started walking towards the bench while Mikasa gasped in disbelief at his words “Eli... What on earth...” just when she got interrupted by Jean who was smiling at her with Alina in his arms. “Hey Mikasa! Long time No see."  
Mikasa with a sudden approach says awkwardly, “Oh... Hi... Jean."  
Jean giggled and then suddenly turned serious, “What’s with your kid? He walked away... suddenly?” looking towards Eli who was kind of glaring at Jean with his green sharp eyes from afar as he sat on the bench.  
“Don't mind him! He is just being baby!” Mikasa says trying to fake a smile, “Well what makes you come here?”  
“ Ah... I... well... Armin told me you might need help... besides he also told me you are thinking of rejoining the scouts again, is it so?” Jean smiles shyly as he stares at Mikasa curiously. 

Eli from a distance was continuously staring at his mom and Jean talking, more like he was literally burning a hole in Jean’s head with a stare of, staring daggers.  
Eli adjusted the hood on his head as he muttered to himself in annoyance, “What a freak! Has he completely no shame... trying to have a chance with my mom! As if I will let him be at ease...”  
“Hello There! Talking to yourself ha? What's the deal!” Eli eyes shot wide open as he shrieked at the sudden voice coming from beside him.   
It is so familiar!  
Eli turns his head slowly to the side facing where the voice came from and then their eyes met...

As Eli’s green emerald eyes shone in excitement, he said in a surprised tone **“Mr. Eren Yeager!”**

_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for posting the chapter so late...😊 hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Do comment.


End file.
